The Rogue Avenger
by Nocturnal96
Summary: Tony brings more than just Peter Parker to confront Captain America. He calls in an old friend with a haunted past. Follow this new avenger through civil war and beyond. Another bad summary but I am never good at these. After first chapter it gets much better. Rated M to be safe eventual WandaXOC I own nothing but my OC
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone. This is my first ever avengers fanfic. Please understand that this is taking place within Civil war so expect the majority to be a giant spoiler. Anyway I got this idea after watching civil war which is an awesome movie. So yeah. This is a trial kind of thing. I plan on going back and editing once I can watch scenes form youtube. Anyway let me know how I did please.**

"My plan is down stairs. Where is your plan?" Natasha asked Tony who just smirked.

"Plan? No I have two plans." Tony chuckled as he made his way out of the building.

*couple hours later in Queens*

"So Mr. Stark when do we get to kick some bad guy ass? Who are we going up against? What kind of suit will I be getting?" Peter Parker asked as they left his apartment building.

"Ok, kid enough questions. You're getting a better suit. We are going to stop Captain America from helping a known terrorist from escaping and right this second I am going to a little town in the middle of nowhere to pick up my other trainee. You will be getting in that car right over there," Tony pointed towards a black SUV, "go to the Avengers HQ where your suit will be waiting for you. Say hello to Vision and make yourself at home. Any Questions?" Peter was about to ask when Tony continued "None, very good now get going I have a very important meeting to get to." With that said he walked off leaving a confused Peter Parker behind.

*45 minute later*

"Why are you here Mr. Stark? I'm not a very smart kid and I know I didn't apply for any grants." A young man about 5'9 with short brown hair and brown eyes looked skeptically at Tony Stark who sat on his living room couch.

"Come on Rob we both know what you do at night. I wonder if your mother knows about this." Tony pulled out his phone and showed a recording of a figure in all black beating up criminals outside a gas station.

"So, what does this guy have to do with your visit?" Rob asked with a slight crack in his voice.

"Oh come on kid. I'm offering you a new and improved suit, tons of money and a chance to fight with the Avengers. What more could you want?" Tony asked exasperated.

"I want my new suit to have a built in jetpack and two desert eagles with the least amount of recoil you can give them. And I want to be a full-fledged Avenger. Add a V.I like what you have in your suit and let me tag along with you wherever you go so long as it pertains to the mission. Meet those demands and I'm in." Rob stated.

"Uh sure I can have some modifications put into the suit and some custom made guns. But I'm gonna have to stop you on the Avenger thing. Maybe a trainee. But if you impress me I might consider water boy." Tony clapped him on the shoulder as they exited the house, giving his mom a random excuse.

"So what's this about? Someone else trying to destroy the world? I mean let's face it. I haven't really done anything too extravagant since New York where I beat the living shit out of two aliens."

"By my memory you beat up one and got your ass kicked by another. That I saved you from by the way." Rob rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I couldn't leave my favorite sarcastic wannabe little brother at home while I played with the big guys."

"It's good to see you again Tony." Rob clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet pall." Tony looked at his phone after it gave off an alert. "Looks like things just got more complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Wanda has left the facility and kicked visions ass to do it." Tony growled out clearly annoyed as they got into his personal chopper.

"Wait you mean Wanda Maximoff. The Wanda also known as Scarlet Witch and the hottest Avenger? Dude you are so introducing me." Rob chuckled.

"I don't know if you two will be best friends after this. Looks like she decided to side with the Cap on this one." Tony sighed as he sent a quick message to Natasha.

"What do you mean by that Tony? You never did tell me what I was doing here?" Rob asked, confused on what was going on.

"The team is having a little argument and Rogers thinks that the winter soldier is innocent and is currently helping in his escape. And to stop any further questions, he thinks we should be above the law I think we need to be accountable. Just tell me are you in or out?" Tony held the door open as he gave his ultimatum.

"What, I can't leave you alone. Who would take care of your sorry old ass?" Rob smirked as he took his seat. Tony just sighed with a smirk on his face as he closed the door.

*Couple more hours later*

"SO do we all know what we are doing?" Tony asked everyone.

"Don't worry Tony I got your back." Rhody said as he flew next to him.

"You betcha Mr. Stark. I won't let you down!" Peter said as he used his webs to sling himself along.

"Tony this jetpack is awesome and the V.I you gave is really helpful. But yeah I'm with you just let me catch up." Rob chuckled as he flew at a more leisurely pace enjoying his flight.

"Where did you find these kids?" Romanov asked as she parked her car at the airport.

"Oh here and there." Tony responded.

"Just make sure they can keep up Mr. Stark. I don't want to be rescuing any children today." Black Panther said as he moved towards the airport.

"Don't worry kitty cat my and the Spider won't slow you guys down." Rob chuckled when he heard an annoyed growl through the comms.

"Look Alive people we are coming up on the Target." Tony called over the comms.

"Looks like it's just Cap and Barnes." Rhody stated as they landed in front of the duo.

"Stark, get out of the way." Steve says as he and Bucky stop.

"Not going to happen Captain. I told them I could bring you in, in 36 hours. That was 24 hours ago now can you please help me out here?" Tony asks.

"I can't do that Tony." Steve says resigned.

"Steve this doesn't have to be this way." Natasha walks out from behind a car.

"Your right, it doesn't now please get out of the way." Falcon said as he jumped down from a building.

"Not until you hand over the Winter Soldier." Black Panther stated as he jumped over a few cars.

"We won't be doing that. Hey Nat." Barton said from a nearby window overlooking the landing area.

"Well I'm getting bored of this. Get him kid!" Tony yelled. Befroe anyone could react Parker used his spider webs to snags Caps shield and bind his hands before landing on container behind Tony.

"Hello everyone. Captain, big fan." Parker Saluted. " I have to say it is a big honer to meet all of you."

"Please, no conversations." Tony sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark Sir."

"Well I guess we are going to have to fight. Ant man, Wanda, Now!" Steve yelled as he raised his hands. Red energy surrounded them as the webbing was cut. While this was going on, Ant man grew to his normal size on Caps shield and kicked Spider man away and flinging the shield towards Steve. This caused everyone to move to engage someone.

Black Panther went after Bucky, Iron man attacked Captain America, Spider man went after Barton. Natasha went for Wanda and War machine went after Falcon. Ant man soon joined Cap in fighting Iron man. After about ten minutes of fighting Captain America and Bucky were able to break away from everyone and head towards the hangar. They were stopped by Vision who used one of his power beams to halt them in their tracks. As they stared at each other the two teams regrouped with their respective sides. Tony noticed that Natasha was missing but figured she was hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Stark. Give up, you can't beat us." Steve tried to reason with him.

"Oh but we haven't even brought in my our newest recruit." Tony taunted. Everyone looked around as they heard ACDC Back in Black start playing. "Oh for the love of God." Tony whined as Rob came flying in and landing next to him. He stood slightly higher do to his back combat boots and looked menacing with his black mask.

"What are you supposed to be, some batman rip off?" Ant man asked.

"Batman? Look asshole, if anything I look like the Arkham knight except with a black mask, red markings instead of blue and I have jetpack. Oh and a V.I named Cortana. So shut your mouth bug boy and get ready to get your ass kicked. (Armor is the Arkham Knight's except with a black helmet instead of blue and red highlights instead of blue.)

"So you're a video game character rip off. Let me guess you call yourself the Knight? Or Arkham Knight too?" Falcon chuckled at him.

"Listen Bird brain I go by something a lot simpler and something that isn't copied." Rob yelled.

"So what's your name kid?" Steve asked annoyed.

"Deathstroke." Rob stated.

"You got that from Batman too kid." Tony deadpanned.

"That was what the locals used to call me and I don't see a reason to change it. SO aren't you going to introduce me?" Rob hit a button and his helmet opened revealing his face.

"Now?" Tony looked over to see a glaring Rob. "Fine. Wanda, this is my friend Robert. Robert meet the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff." Tony sighed as he introduced them. Everyone looked at Rob confused while he just smiled and slightly bowed towards Wanda.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Maximoff. Or can I call you Wanda? I have to say you are evn more beautiful in person that on Video. The camera really doesn't do you any justice." Rob finished his bow with a wink causing Wanda to blush. Vision just sent a glare towards Rob as Wanda tried to think of some response. It has been a long time since anyone had ever said something like that and wasn't immediately gone do to Pietro's overprotective instincts. It also didn't help that she found him cute.

"Wanda would be just fine Deathstroke. Now if you truly think I am beautiful you won't stand in our way." Wanda finally recovering from the sudden flirting sent him a small smile hoping to coerce Rob to her side.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I promised to help Tony bring in a terrorist. SO that is what I am going to do. Maybe after this is all over we can go for coffee?" Rob shrugged as everyone to look at him. "What, I'm not doing anything wrong." Rob looked around as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Ok enough of this pointless banter." Tony said as he started flying towards cap followed by everyone else except for Rob who was trying to get his helmet back on. Rogers and his team moved forward as well with Wanda moving to attack Rob. She giggled when she saw him struggle with his helmet.

"I hope you understand it is nothing personal, Deathstroke." Wanda said his name playfully as she tried immobilizing him like she did with Vision.

"Oh don't worry, I know it isn't personal. I just hope you understand that I never pull any punches!" Rob yelled as he slowly raised his hand and fired a beam of energy shooting Wanda back into a crate.

Wanda groaned as she removed herself from the debris only to be put into a headlock by Rob. "You know it's rude to hit a lady." Wanda grunted as she used her powers to get Rob off of her.

"Only if the lady is defenseless and not attacking you." Rob said as he took a fighting stance before being lifted up and thrown back into the ground.

"Never pull any punches, right?" Wanda smirked.

"You know, I have to ask. Why help the winter soldier? He's a criminal. A terrorist who has claimed hundreds of lives. Why help him?" Rob asked as he stood back up.

"I am helping Steve protect a friend, not a terrorist." Wanda said.

"That man killed my aunt and cousins. He hasn't faced any justice for his crimes. No jail time nothing! Why should we let him walk free while other less powerful criminals stay behind bars? Just because some delusional war relic says he is a good man? No Wanda, I will have vengeance." Rob growled out as he took flight once again hoping to gain an advantage over Wanda. Wanda used her powers to throw him away into a nearby building before looking over towards the winter soldier. She never bothered to question why Cap was helping him but now after Rob's declaration she was having second thoughts.

"Wanda, a little help over here please!" She turned to see Barton shooting at Iron man and keeping him away from Captain America. Wanda was about to use her powers when Ant man transformed into a giant.

Immediately War machine and Spiderman engaged as Falcon was incapacitated at the moment.

"Go captain. I will deal with these guys!" Ant man started trying to take down iron man's team. Barton moved to support Ant man as Iron man moved to help war machine and Spider man. Vision moved forward and fazed through Ant man and used his beam to try and block the entrance of the hangar.

Wanda used her powers to keep the rubble out of Steve's way. Vision moved to engage her causing the rubble to fall. Steve and Barnes got through just in time.

"You're not going to stop. Are you?" Natasha stood in front of them as they looked ready to fight.

"No." Steve said but turned suddenly when they heard someone and behind them. When they looked they saw the Black Panther.

"Go." Natasha raised her fist and fired shock darts into Panther stopping him in his tracks.

As Steve and Bucky started running towards the jet Bucky was tackled to the side. When Steve looked back he saw Rob beating down Bucky. "Good afternoon asshole. Hope you didn't forget about me." Rob was about to once again punch him in the face when he was thrown off by Caps shield.

"Bucky, let's go!" Steve yelled as his shield came back into his hands. They ran into the jet as Rob picked himself up.

"You won't get away that easy!" He ran towards the jet but was shocked by Natasha's darts. Once the rubble blocking the entrance was blown away the jet started to take off. Vision tried to break away but Wanda kept him occupied. Rob took off after the jet quickly followed by War machine and then Iron man. Falcon by this point had freed himself and took off after them.

"I'm sorry Vision." Wanda said as they watched them go.

"I am too Wanda." Vision looked at her fondly.

"What do you know about Deathstroke?" Wanda wondered.

"Vision I got a bandit on my six." Rhody called. When he didn't receive an answer he called again. "Vision, I repeat boggy on my six turn him into a meat grinder."

Vision looked over and fired his beam towards Falcon. When the beam got close Flacon dodged and instead of hitting him, it hit Rhody in the chest. This caused his entire suit to shut down and for hit to start free falling. Immediately Tony and Rob dived after him soon followed by Falcon. After a minute of free falling Rhody hit the ground. Tony and Rob landed a short distance away while falcon landed farther to give them space.

"Come on buddy be ok, please be ok." Tony begged as he checked his vitals. When he got comfirmation that Rhody would live he sighed in relief and looked around. He noticed Falcon and immediately glared at him.

"I'm sorry Tony. I never meant for this to happen." Falcon tried to explain but Tony just shot him with a repulse beam.

"What do we do now?" Rob asked. Just as Tony was about to answer vision came over and knelt by Rhody.

"Will he be alright?" Vision asked. Tony just nodded before directing his attention back to Rob.

"Take Falcon back to the others and make sure no one tries anything."

"I won't let you down Tony." Rob then walked over and started dragging falcon back.

When he was out of earshot Tony turned back to Vision. "What happened back there?"

"I was distracted."

"I didn't know you could be distracted?" Tony scoffed.

"I didn't either." Vision dropped his head in shame.

*With Rob and everyone else*

"Nobody is going anywhere until the authorities get here. Got it!?" Rob shouted as he shoved Falcon towards the remainder of Roger's team.

"Don't worry we know we lost." Barton spoke up.

"WE won't let them go anywhere." Natasha said as she walked towards him. When she got close enough she was surprised when Rob slugged her in the face sending her to the ground.

"Why did you let them get away Widow? You could have stopped them but you let them go and hindered me and Panthers attempts to get them. Why help them?" Rob demanded as he held her down with his boot on her chest. HE drew one of his desert eagles when he noticed people step forward. "Nobody moves or I end this now."

"I trust Steve to do the right thing. If I didn't let him go, he would never stop fighting us." Natasha answered as she struggled to catch her breath. Rob glared down at her before he lifted his boot.

"Do you want to know something Miss Romanov? A few years before the DC incident with Hydra my father was killed by the winter soldier." This admission caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listen. "He wasn't the intended target by a long shot but he was caught in the crossfire. The soldier got away. Then my aunt and two cousins were on a family trip to DC with my little sister visiting a nearby university. They were touring the capitol when a huge wave swallowed them up and killed them. Dragging them into the river and drowning. We still haven't recovered one of my cousins. Then the soldier got away. But I was for lack of a better word, ok. You were hunting down hydra and destroying their bases. I figured he would turn up again eventually." He took a moment to regain control as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Wanda who was the closest moved to support him. As her hand fell on his shoulder he froze up but quickly relaxed as he noticed it was her. "You can imagine my frustration when he never turned up during your raids. I was furious. For a little while I blamed all the Avengers for not finding him. My grief consumed me and my life started to fall apart. If not for my mother I would probably be homeless or worse. SO after a while I decided to take all my hate and anger and focus it on a goal. I decided to start beating up the local bad guys that the cops couldn't capture quickly. I learned quickly and soon all the locals knew that I was out at night cleaning the streets. I wasn't always merciful. Especially early on. Even stark doesn't know about how I killed a few criminals who raped a girl. Or how I beat a man within an inch of his life for beating his children. But through all that I never forgot the Winter Soldier. Then he shows up again and bombs the United Nations. I was so glad that you finally captured him. I watched the news almost constantly to hear about what would happen to him. I prayed that he would be locked away for life or killed. But no, justice was avoided because Captain America couldn't watch his old friend get punished for his crimes."

"Barns was controlled by Hydra, he didn't have a choice." Natasha said.

"And that makes the murder of my family alright? Sure he was controlled by Hydra but that doesn't mean he shouldn't pay for his crimes. Who would avenge my family, if the avengers refused to take him down? When Tony showed up I prayed that he would ask me to help take him down. He did and I was so close to achieving my goal. Getting vengeance for the ones who were stolen from me. And you took that from me. My family's killer is walking free right now because of some misguided as whole who thinks everyone he deems alright should be above the law. Sure the Accords might not have been ideal but at least they were fair for the little guys." Rob had tears running down his face as he finished his rant. Wanda brought him into a hug as he finished.

"Revenge isn't the way Rob. It will consume you like a poison. Please, trust me and let it go." Wanda tried to comfort him. Rob hesitated for a moment before putting his arms around her and crying. "I remember when me and my brother tried to get revenge against Mr. Stark. We almost destroyed the world. It was almost too late when we learned that Stark had paid for his sins and was still paying for them. If you look into his eyes you can see his suffering. He takes the weight of the world on his shoulders and tries to make it a better place. Me and my brother thankfully learned this before it was too late. Please don't let your hatred consume you like it almost did us."

"Bucky regrets what he did as the winter soldier kid. He admitted it to me and Cap earlier. He remembers everyone he has killed and regrets every single thing he did." Falcon said as he stood shakily.

"You don't have to be alone in this anymore kid. WE are your family now. You're an avenger and that means we have each other's backs. Even when we fight each other. We still take care of our own." Barton said. Rob looked around at everyone thankfully.

"Miss Romanov, I'm sorry for hitting you." Rob apologized.

"Its fine, you were angry and had to let it out. Is Rhody going to be ok?" Natasha asked.

"He is alive. Possibility of being crippled but he is alive." Tony spoke up as he and vision arrived with the authorities. They could see and ambulance in the background driving away. Vision glared at Rob when he noticed that he and Wanda were still very close.

"So what happens now?" Barton asked.

"Now everyone who was helping Captain Rogers comes with me and the rest go back to your homes." The secretary of state walked forward, followed by Special Forces who put all of caps team in cuffs. Everyone was surprised when the saw Rob get put into cuffs too.

"What's going on!?" Rob shouted as he tried to fight the men cuffing him.

"Sir, he was with me. He didn't help Rogers escape." Tony said defending him.

"It doesn't matter Stark. He admitted to killing and assaulting people. We're bringing him in with the rest of these people." With that said he walked away.

"Don't worry Rob I'm gonna get you out of this!" Tony yelled as they dragged him away.

"Don't worry about me Tony just get Rogers and Barnes!" Rob called back before they shoved him into the nearby van along with Wanda and Barton.

 **And done. A lot longer than I originally intended but I think I established everyone pretty well for my first marvel story. Anyway this is pretty much a trial run as I will be going back and editing the fight scene and some other scenes once I can watch them on youtube. Unless you think I should keep it this way. Anyway critique till your hearts content.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Few minutes later in the Van*

"Well this is bullshit." Rob grumbled.

"You wanted every criminal to be accountable so here you go." Barton sighed.

"Yeah accountable for civilian deaths. Not the deaths of other criminals." Rob sent him halfhearted glare. "I mean really, if it wasn't for my intervention innocent people would have been killed. I just fixed the problem. I shouldn't even be going to a maximum security prison. I didn't do any international crimes."

"Yeah but since you are an Avenger, you fall under the Socovia accords. I'm guessing you didn't sign them?" Barton looked at him expectantly.

"No, I didn't get to even see them. Although from what Tony told me I'm surprised none of you signed them." Rob looked between Wanda and Barton.

"Rob, do you know what the Socovia accords were designed to do?" Wanda wondered.

"Make the Avenger's accountable for Civilian casualties." Rob quickly answered.

"While that is true, it is only half true." Wanda started.

"The Accords would put the Avengers under the control of a united Nations Panel that would decide whether or not we were needed in a situation." Barton finished.

"But the Avengers are a separate entity of the Government. What if there is a situation that requires you and they don't send you?" Rob looked at them confused.

"That's exactly why we didn't sign it." Wanda stated.

"Well I was technically retired when they wanted everyone to sign it but I still wouldn't sign it." Barton shuffled around trying to get comfortable. Rob just looked at them stunned before slowly looking down. Wanda sensing his oncoming depressive thoughts quickly speaks up.

"So rob, how old are you?"

Rob looks at her for a second in surprise before remembering she asked him a question. "19 years old. How old are you?"

Wanda smiles, "I'm 23. So what are your favorite hobbies?" She asks in hopes of keeping him from thinking about whatever it was that was making him depressed.

"I like to play video games and read on my spare time. Heh nerdy I know but I love it. I do enjoy fighting but if I could read every book on earth for the rest of my life I would. How about you? What does the Lovely Scarlet witch do on her free time?" Rob sent her a small smile.

"Well I do enjoy a good book but I love to cook. There is just something satisfying about watching someone enjoy what you made." Wanda sent him a big smile causing him to give one back. "Maybe one day you can try some of my cooking." Wanda hinted.

"I would like that very much." Rob nodded his head in gratitude.

"Look, I love the bonding you two have going on here but please keep the lovey dovey stuff away until it's just you two." Barton teased causing both of them to blush.

*1 hour later*

The van pulled up to another airfield where they met up with the others. The Special Forces quickly grouped them together and started leading them towards a helicopter. They got about halfway there before a guard got a call from his comm unit and started to drag Rob away from the rest. He looked towards them worry written all over his face. Wanda was about to fight the soldiers and get him but felt a nudge from Barton who shook his head.

"Let him go Wanda. Hopefully they are taking him back home instead of where I think they are taking us." Barton explained as they got on the chopper.

"Where are we going?" Rob asked the soldier escorting him away.

"I have orders to escort you to a local prison for a trial." The soldier stated before shoving him back into a van and driving off.

'I wonder if Tony set this up.' Rob wondered as the van left the airport. After a few more minutes Rob was startled when he heard a loud bang from atop the van.

*Few hours later with Team cap*

As they left the chopper the warden walked out and inspected them. "Where is the last one?" He turned to one of the soldiers expectantly.

"What do you mean sir? These are all the prisoners being sent here." The soldier responded with confusion.

"Oh really? Then mind telling me why I have a 19 year old male listed on my roster that I don't see here?" The warden yelled as an attendant showed the soldier the roster.

"We got a call from command about transferring him to a local prison instead of coming here. We were told you had been informed." The soldier replied confused. The warden quickly growled and ordered his attendant to verify his story. During this exchange everyone exchanged looks of worry. Wanda especially looked worried as she had grown to like the young man. Everyone looked at the attendant with concern as he walked back over to them.

"Sir, it appears they never gave out that order. Someone must have fabricated the call." Hearing this the Warden yelled his frustration while the captured avengers

"Dammit, find out who did it! I want this kid found yesterday. Find out who his friends are, family I don't care just bring this guy in!" The warden yelled commands as everyone was ushered into the base.

"What do you think happened to him?" Falcon muttered.

"I don't know." Barton replied.

"I hope he is ok." Wanda muttered.

"Come on guys it was probably Tony busting his buddy out." Ant-man said in an annoyed tone.

"It isn't Mr. Stark." The Warden replied sharply. "He is about 10 minutes out and we have been monitoring constantly since Rogers went rogue. That and Nobody has informed him of this yet. He even asked to set up a private session with the kid." The warden sighed in frustration as he thought about his upcoming meeting with Stark.

"Please sir, find him and make sure he is safe." Wanda pleaded. The warden looked back at her before nodding.

*Elsewhere*

"Ugh my head." Rob groaned as he finally came too.

"So you finally woke up." He heard a deep voice. When he looked around all he saw was darkness with a single light shining over him.

"Who's there? And why did you set me up in the most cliché interrogation setting known to man?" Rob asked as he tried to peer through the darkness.

Suddenly two red eyes appeared in front of him. The eyes were about 7 feet high which meant this individual towered over men. "Huh, still have some spirit left in you. I'm going to have to change that. But if you must know I am humanities savior. And you Deathstroke, shall be my second in command." The figure walked into the light causing Rob to gas in surprise and fear.

"Ultron, you're supposed to be dead." Rob started shaking in fear.

"Oh don't be afraid boy. I'm going to take real good care of you. But yes I did technically die but my vision wasn't as thorough as he believed." Ultron smirked as he rubbed the top of Rob's head as he circled him.

"Why did you capture me?" Rob asked cautiously.

"Haven't you listened to what I have been saying? You and I are going to change the world together kid. All we have to do is kill every Avenger." Ultron put his arm around Rob's shoulder after kneeling next to him.

"I won't help you. I refuse to kill my friends." Rob stated.

"Oh really now. There're your friends? Well I guess if they do come for you then your right but if they don't then I guess you aren't as close as you believe." Ultron got up and walked away smirking the entire time.

*With Tony*

"What do you mean you lost him!?" Tony yelled at the Warden.

"Yes. Someone hacked into our comms and was able to change their voice to sound like the secretary of state. They told our boys that he was being transferred to a local prison instead of here apparently." The Warden explained.

"So where did he end up going!?" Tony yelled in frustration.

"We don't know. The van taking him disappeared." The Warden's assistant spoke up.

"Whatever, I will find him on my own. But first I need to speak with the rest and find out where Cap is going." Tony turned and left the office in a hurry.

*Few minutes later*

"Well well well, look who it is." Falcon glared at Tony as he walked in. "The big bad Iron Man coming to visit the crooks."

"Look guys, you had to see this coming. I mean you broke the law. You knew you were going to go somewhere. I didn't know they would put you here but this is what happens when you break the law." Tony said exasperated.

"Yeah, we knew that. But did the kid know Tony? HE willingly helped you thinking he would walk away fine. But now he's been kidnapped and still missing." Barton stood inside his cell so he could get a better look at Tony. "What are you going to tell his parents? That while following you he was arrested for crimes they have no evidence he did? And what happens when they realize he is missing?" Barton glared at him while Tony looked down.

"He didn't deserve to be locked up Tony, and now he is missing." Wanda spoke up finally.

"Look the kid will be fine ok!? He's strong and resourceful. Now I need to know where Rogers went. Look," Tony activated something on his wrist. "Now we have some alone time. Look Steve was right ok. Barnes was innocent but now he might be in deep trouble and I need to get him out of it. Please, as a friend, where is he?" Tony's gaze landed on Falcon.

"Fine, but as a friend and nobody else can know about this." Falcon said after a few moments of consideration.

"Of course." Tony responded giving Falcon his full attention. Falcon told him where Roger's was going and wished him luck.

*Elsewhere about two days after civil war ended*

"So how is my guest enjoying his stay?" Ultron asked as he walked back into the room he was holding Rob.

"Fuck you asshole!" Rob spat out as he glared at Ultron. He had been repeatedly beaten and starved over the course of his stay and his spirit was waning.

"Oh come now, is that any way to talk to a friend?" Ultron asked before slapping him across the face. Blood shot out of Rob' mouth as his head was thrust to the side.

"They will come for me and when they find you, they will finish what they started." Rob glared as he spit out some blood.

"Oh I doubt that. You see," He pulled up a video on a nearby wall showing the Avenger's headquarters. "Everyone has already forgotten you. They are too busy licking their wounds to even be bothered with you. And Captain America's team is still in prison." Ultron laughed as Rob's spirit dropped from watching the video. "Stark hasn't even told your own mother what happened to you." Ultron suddenly pulled up a video of his mom making frantic calls. He turned on audio for a few minutes to allow him to hear her frantic voice as she asked whoever was on the phone to look for her son. "So you see, you have been abandoned. Nobody will come for you." Ultron smirked as Rob just lowered his gaze.

*One day later*

Explosions rocked the facility as guards rushed to secure the floating prison. "All units converge on cell block B! I repeat the intruders are in cell block B!" Someone called over the announcements. Falcon and everyone else looked towards the door leading to their group cells once they heard this announcement. When it shot forwards they all stood on guard until someone walked through the door.

"Well, did everyone enjoy their vacation?"

 **SO remember when I said I wouldn't update this for a long time? Well you guys enjoyed it so much that I figured to give you this chapter the really finalize why I made the title well the title. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just know that since I have no idea how the infinity wars will play out that this will probably never cross that bridge. Unless I decide to make a sequel. Which I probably won't. So let me know what you think so far and if I did a good job. Now I know that some parts might seem lacking but again without clips from the movie I'm kinda going blind and off memory. Which guys isn't very good since I have had a lot of shit happen recently so yeah. Anyway please review I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the plan captain?" Barton asked as they all made their way out of the prison.

"We regroup at your ranch. If that's ok with you of course. Then we continue to help people." Roger's stated as he opened a door revealing a hangar.

'That's fine Cap but if you don't mind we need to know what happened to the kid Tony brought with him for our confrontation." Barton said.

"Which kid?" Steve asked.

"Rob, also called himself Deathstroke." Wanda spoke up. "He was arrested too but someone kidnapped him. We don't know what happened to him."

"Then that will be our first mission. Finding Deathstroke." Steve and the rest entered a nearby plane and saw a one armed Bucky in the pilot's seat.

"What happened to you?" Falcon asked as he took a seat.

"Iron man." Was his reply.

"I thought he went to help you!" Falcon asked surprised.

"He did but he learned that Bucky killed his parents while we was the Winter Soldier. He didn't take it well." Steve said, a tone of regret in his voice.

"Shit, so I guess he will be hunting us along with the rest?" Barton inquired.

"I don't know. For now let's just focus on getting somewhere safe." Steve said as they took off.

*With Tony 2 weeks later*

"If you need anything please just let me know. Cup holder, air conditioner even repulsers to fly. You name it you got it buddy." Tony helped Rhody walk around in his new braces as part of his therapy. Vision sat on a couch watching the news while Natasha was on the phone.

"You know, that air conditioner sounds nice." Rhody laughed before he decided to lay against a nearby wall. "Hey Tony, When are you going to start looking for the kid?"

"I have Friday on it right now. She is scanning every available database right now for information on him. Once I get a hit, me and vision will go check it out." Tony replied as he sat next to him.

"It's Vision and I, Mr. Stark." Vision corrected him.

"Got it dad!" Tony replied back.

"So the secretary of state just called and isn't very happy we didn't go help them when Cap broke everyone out." Natasha walked over after getting off the phone. "He says our first mission as part of the accords is to hunt down and bring in everyone with Captain America. Everything else can be put on hold."

"What about Rob!?" Tony asked bewildered.

"He says the kid is going to have to wait. He already informed his mother that he was kidnapped." Natasha replied. Tony sat there stunned. He still hasn't gotten around to visit Rob's mother to tell her the news. He didn't know how to break the news to her but apparently someone else did.

"I don't care. I'm still going to look for him. Friday can continue monitoring channels while we go search." Tony said after a minute of deliberation.

"Not this time Tony. He's making sure every asset is being used to find everyone. IF you go against this then you shall be put in prison and I'm pretty sure Cap won't break you out." Natasha stated. "Look Tony, I know how much the kid means to you but right now, we have to focus on bringing in the others." Natasha put her hand on Tony's shoulder in the hopes of reassuring him. Tony just sighed while seeming to think of some b=possible way to get around this.

Eventually Tony just pulled out his phone and headed for the door. "I have to make a call."

"Will Mr. Stark be all right?" Vision asked as everyone just looked at the door Tony left through.

"I hope so." Rhody sighed as he got back up.

*With Rob*

"Well would you look at that. Looks like Tony Stark won't be coming to save you after all." Ultron chuckled while Rob watched the screen helplessly. He looked even worse than before now sporting two black eyes, a swollen lip, he was pretty sure some bones were broken or fractures. A broken arm and numerous cuts all along his body. Ultron had fed him occasionally but he was starting to lose weight.

"He might be trying to call the secretary to ask to find me." Rob stated almost pleadingly. Trying to grasp any last vestiges of hope.

"Hmmm why don't we find out?" Ultron closed his eyes for a moment before they could hear the phone call. Rob was surprised to hear his mother's voice.

"Please MR. Stark you have to find my Baby boy! Please, he's all I have left!" His mother's frantic voice could be heard over the phone. By her tone it was obvious she was crying. What came next shocked Rob to the core and would forever change him.

"I'm Sorry Mrs. G but I won't be able to look for your son. I'm sure that wherever he is, he is fine. I promise the first chance I get I will start searching for him but right now I have more important matters to attend to." Stark replied.

"What?! What could be more important than finding my boy!? You promised me he would be safe! You said he would come home but he didn't! Please Mr. Stark don't do this to me!" Her frantic voice yelled over the phone. Rob was crying at this point. It was painful listening to his mother beg and plead as well as hearing one of the people he considered family verbally state he was abandoning him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. G but my hands are tied." Tony hung up the phone as a pained shriek came over the phone.

"So you see kid, I'm your only true friend in this world I haven't abandoned you." Ultron began.

"You have been torturing me! That isn't what friends do." Rob interrupted.

"True but you have been rather rude to me and I can't have that. Besides, I need to break you. How else am I going to do that?" Ultron smirked a she made his way right in front of Rob. "Now then any last questions or concerns before we begin today's treatment of shock therapy?" Ultron laughed when he saw Robs eyes bulge and him try and fidget out of the restraints. It was a wasted effort though as the combination of torture and starvation had drained him of energy.

"Captain America won't abandon me." Rob cried out in a last ditch effort to find some semblance of hope.

"Hmmm Captain America, is he truly your last hope? He will abandon you like everyone else." Ultron chuckled darkly. "Face it kid, you work for me now." Ultron walked out of the room as Rob couldn't hold the tears anymore.

'I don't want to stay here.' He thought glumly as tears streamed down his face.

*With captain America week later*

"Well I have good news and bad news." Steve said as he walked into the living room where everyone was at currently. They had made good time to Barton's little paradise and his wife graciously accepted them with open arms.

Wanda looked up with a bit of trepidation on her face. "What did you find?"

"Well I found out where the kid lived and who he lived with. His mother isn't taking it very well but we have her location." Stave began but stopped to consider his next words.

"And I assume that was the good news so what's the bad news?" Falcon asked.

"Bad news is that there is still no word on where the kid is or who took him. No one is claiming responsibility. They found the van and driver but the van was destroyed and the driver was brutally murdered. Many police forces are already listing him as dead." Steve said as he glanced at Wanda. She had her head down but he could see a few tears drop to the floor.

"Don't worry Wanda, we'll find him." Barton put a hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"I want to visit her." She stated after a few seconds.

"Who's her?" Ant man asked.

"His mother. I want to meet his mother." Wanda raised her head and looked Steve in the eyes. He nodded when he saw the raw determination in her eyes.

"Ok, we can head there in a few days." Steve nodded his consent before leaving the room.

*few days later*

*ding dong*

"One second!" As the door opened a woman around 5'6 with short brown hair saw a younger woman with long brown hair looking at her with a conflicted expression on her face. Down the drive way she saw a couple men standing by a car. "Can I help you?" She asked tentatively.

"Are you….Rob's mother?" The woman asked.

"What do you want?" Rob's mom narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't the press have other people to bother besides me!?" She yelled angrily.

"Please ma'am I'm not the press! I was his friend!" Wanda pleaded. "I just want to talk." Wanda begged as the woman in front of her regarded her with a calculating look.

"Come in then." She said cautiously as she opened the door enough for her to enter. After walking her into the living room she motioned Wanda to take a seat on a couch. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, Tea?"

"Water will be fine please." Wanda answered.

"So who are you and how did you know my boy?" The mother took a seat on an adjourning couch.

"My name is Wanda Maximoff. I am an Avenger. I met your son a few months ago when he helped Tony Stark try and stop Captain America." Wanda answered.

"So whose side were you on? Mr. Starks or Rogers?"

"I was with Captain America but when your son showed up he was very charming." Wanda blushed while his mother had a small smile on her face. "He was funny even with the seriousness of the situation. Of course he did get serious once the fighting got intense. He was a very lovely young man. I may even have started to fall for him." Wanda chuckles as tears come to her eyes.

"Well you were his favorite Avenger. I'm not surprised he was so laid back. He was probably so excited to meet the Wanda Maximoff that he couldn't shake the feelings of joy radiating threw his body." The mother chuckled before whipping her eyes. "I'm glad he met you. I just hope he gets to see you again."

"I promise ma'am, I will do everything in my power to find him." Wanda put a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Thank you Wanda. Please, call me Nora. I'm just glad someone will look for my son." Nora's voice cracked as she brought Wanda into a hug.

After the hug ended Wanda looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean, isn't Stark looking for Rob?"

"No, he has more pressing matters to attend to." Nora said with venom in her voice. "He brought my son into this conflict and now he has abandoned him. Please Wanda, don't abandon my son. Don't give up on him." Wanda brought her back into a hug as she whispered into her ear.

"I promise, Nora. I will never give up on your son." Nora broke down and fiercely held the younger woman as she cried.

*an hour later in the van*

"We have to find her son." Wanda said with fierce determination.

"We will Wanda, we will." Steve said. He would have said more until he got a phone call from Barton who had stayed behind. "What's the problem Barton?"

"You might want to turn on a TV." Was all he said before he cut the line. Steve immediately turned into the nearest driveway and asked the residents to turn on the television. What they saw shocked them to the core.

" _Hello Avenger's, surprised to see me?_ " They saw Ultron standing in front of the screen. " _Well you weren't as thorough as you believed. But I'm not here to challenge you or taunt you. Well not exactly taunt but, you know why don't I just show you._ " With that said he moved out of the way and revealed a beaten battered and bloody Rob. Wanda gasped as well as the family they barged in on. " _As you can see I borrowed your newest recruit. Of course you were going to lock him up, so I can technically say I saved him. Now why don't you tell the world your name?"_ Ultron motioned towards Rob who coughed up some blood before speaking.

" _My name, is Robert also known as Deathstroke."_

" _And who do you hate Rob?"_ Ultron asked. Everyone could hear the smirk on his face.

" _I hate the Avengers and everything they stand for."_ Rob was sent into a coughing fit after he said this.

" _Oh come now, that's no way to behave. You're getting blood all over my new floor."_ Ultron said in mock annoyance before blasting him with his beam of red energy. Rob was sent flying out of the chair before landing on the floor with a pool of blood growing beneath him. Wanda fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes. Steve looked down in sadness as did flacon and ant man. " _Well it looks like he's done with. Congrats Avengers, you failed one of your own. I congratulate you on your greatest achievement."_ Ultron smirked before the broadcast was cut.

"I need to get back to Nora now." Wanda pleaded as sobs rocked her body. Steve nodded before helping her to their van. Once they got back to Nora's house Wanda ran in a held the crying mother. "I'm so sorry Nora. I'm so sorry." Wanda Rocked her as they both cried.

"I wish I could have held him one more time." Nora cried out. "He didn't deserve that. He was tortured. He was just a boy!" Nora cried out as Wanda kept trying to comfort her. "Avenge him Wanda. Avenge my boy." Nora held Wanda tight as she received a nod as an answer.

*same time with Tony*

"Friday, can you track that transmission?" Stark yelled as he made his way down to his other teammates.

"Sorry boss but I can't track the signal. We have nothing to go on." After hearing that Tony stopped in his tracks. Everyone looked at him sympathy and worry laced in their gazes.

"Tony it wasn't your fault." Natasha walked over to him.

"Of course it's my fault. I brought him into this. I did this to him and I couldn't even tell his mother in person. I even said we wouldn't be searching for him. I let him get killed. And for what!? For What!?" Tony leaned against a wall and slid down. Rhody and Vision looked down, saddened at the loss of one so young. Natasha sat next tom putting her arm around Tony's shoulders in support.

"We will find Ultron and finish him Tony. I promise." Natasha stated. Tony just looked at her and she could see the utter hatred he had for Ultron at that moment.

*With Ultron a few moments after the broadcast ended*

"And now it's just you and me. Now that the whole world thinks you're dead Starks team can't do anything to find you and every police officer in the world won't look for you. So what is your mission boy?" Ultron stated as he dragged Rob into a medical room wear a few other robots started to fix him up.

"To kill Stark and all who follow him as well as the Winter Soldier." Rob said determination and hatred in his eyes.

"Good, welcome to the team Deathstroke." Ultron smirked as a few other robots brought in his suit and weapons. "Oh and once you're ready to go, I have a surprise for you."

 **Boom, I really enjoy writing this story. SO now we finally have a broken Rob and the whole world thinks he is dead. I can't wait to show you what he shall do. But don't worry, no Avengers are going to die just yet. I have a few in mind that are expendable but that is still up in the air. The same cannot be said for other individuals. Hehehe I love this fic. Not as good as my baby but a very close second. SO please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

*1 month after last chapter*

"Today the council of united Nations have declared the Avenger Rob's Funeral to be a safe zone for all Avengers. That's right folks, every avenger is welcome to mourn the loss of Robert without fear of being arrested. I am told that the funeral will be held one month from now but the location has been undisclosed. This is Dan Demarko signing off." The news report cut off to commercial causing everyone to glance around.

"So what do we do cap? It could be a trap." Falcon stated as he looked towards Steve who was sitting in a nearby chair.

"I'm going, whether you come or not." Wanda stated defiantly. Daring Steve to deny her.

"We will all be going. We will just have to be prepared for a fight." Steve said eliciting nods form some and disapproving frown from others. "It's the right thing to do guys. He deserves that much." Steve said lowly as he made his way out of the room.

"Yeah it's the right thing to do but I would rather avoid going back to prison." Falcon grumbled.

"Are you serious right now? A young man not even out of his teens was brutally tortured and killed on live television and all you can think about is going to prison? You are a disgrace." Wanda sent him a glare as she too stood and left.

"Wanda, come on I didn't mean it like that!" Falcon called but it fell on deaf ears. "Guys?" He turned to the others looking for support.

"I'm no fan of prison either but the kid does deserve the proper respect." Ant man said.

"Prison is the last thing on my mind. The kid deserves a proper send off." Barton stated.

When Falcons gaze landed on Bucky, the Winter Soldier just shrugged before moving to go to his assigned room.

"Great now I'm the bad guy." Falcon shook his head as he too went to his room.

*Elsewhere*

"So a suit is the proper attire for a funeral?" Vision asked Tony for confirmation.

"Yeah, a black suit." Tony nodded numbly.

"It wasn't your fault Mr. Stark. You couldn't have known Ultron had escaped. None of us did. If anyone is to blame it is me. I should have been more thorough." Vision turned to Tony and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's all our fault Vision. Not just yours or Tony's." Natasha spoke up as she held a black dress. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah we are." Tony replied quickly as he picked up his own suit followed by vision.

*one month later*

"Thank you for coming Wanda." Nora hugged Wanda as she and the rest of Captain America's team walked in. "I know it would mean a lot to him to see you here."

"If you ever need me all you have to do is call." Wanda hugged her back before motioning to the people behind her. "This is Captain America also known as Steve Rogers, Falcon also known as Sam Wilson, Ant Man who is Scott Lang and this is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye and his family." Each member of the team bowed their heads in greeting and offered their own form of respect.

"Thank you all for coming." Nora sent them all a thankful smile.

"He was a good kid Ma'am. You should be proud of the man you raised." Steve walked forward and shook her hand.

"I am proud of him. I just wish he didn't have to get involved in this." Nora nodded before her eyes turned to see the final person in Cap's group. Her eyes widened and she turned pale. "What are you doing here?" Everyone turned to see Bucky stop with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm here to pay my respects." Bucky said cautiously.

"You have no business being here. Get out now." Nora glared at him while Bucky lowered his head.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"This…monster killed my family. He is not welcome here." Nora continued to glare at Bucky.

"Ma'am he was controlled by Hydra and is trying to make amends for his past. Please let him make amends." Steve pleaded.

Nora glared at Bucky and Steve for a minute before nodding her head and walking off. "Well that could have gone better." Falcon Muttered.

"What did you expect would happen when we brought him? Rob told you his story, this shouldn't have been surprising." Wanda snapped at him. She then went after Nora leaving the remainder of the team to find seats.

*With Wanda*

"I'm Sorry about Bucky, Nora. I shouldn't have let him come." Wanda apologized as she stood beside Nora.

"Don't stress yourself Wanda. It is what it is." Nora sighed.

"Wanda." Both women turned to see vision standing a few feet behind them.

"Vision. What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"I came to pay my respects to our fallen comrade." Vision answered. "I also wish to speak with you."

Wanda nodded before motioning to Nora. "Vision, this is Rob's mother, Nora."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Vision shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Vision." Nora greeted. I will let you two talk. It appears there are some more uninvited guests." Nora said as she spotted Tony walk in with Pepper.

"How are you Vis?" Wanda asks after Nora walked away.

"I am alright. The same cannot be said for Mr. Stark though." Vision sighed. "How are you holding up Wanda? You two seemed to get pretty close towards the end."

"I'm doing better than before." Wanda sent him a halfhearted smile. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. Um Wanda I was wondering, if we could maybe get some coffee some time and just talk." Vision wonders. "I have never been very good with human interactions and was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to improve."

Wanda sighed before sending vision a small smile. "For starters, if you ask a woman to coffee it is called a date. Second, a funeral is not an appropriate time to ask. But I After this has all passed, I will go get coffee with you." Vision perks up and nods vigorously.

"Very good, well then. Umm Shall we take our seats?" Vision asks nervously.

"Yes Vision, let's take our seats." Wanda agrees with him before moving to her seat which was next to Nora's.

*With Nora and Stark*

"So did Happy not come?" Tony asks Pepper as they both walk in.

"He is looking for a suitable parking space. I think more people are here than originally planned." Pepper Stated as she looked around. "Where is the kid's mother? I would like to meet her."

"I'm right here Miss Potts. Although I would like to speak with Mr. Stark before we talk. If that is aright with you." Nora walked up to them glaring at Tony.

"That will be fine with me and I am extremely sorry about what happened to your son. I'm sure he was a great man." Pepper offers her condolences.

"He was, I'm just glad someone could see that." Nora replies never moving her glare away from Tony.

"Nora, I just want to say that-." Tony began but was interrupted by Nora.

"Don't Stark, just don't. You have no right to say anything to me right now or ever. You abandoned my boy and now he is dead. He trusted you, looked up to you. And what did you do? You left him in the hands of some psychotic Robot that you created. I won't kick you out but I won't ever welcome you in my house again." Nora slaps in in the face as hard as she can. The echoes of the slap cause everyone to look over and see Tony's red cheek and angry Mother. Tony looks sown ashamed as Nora walks away tears streaming from her face. A priest then took the stand to begin the ceremony.

*outside during the funeral*

Happy had just parked the car and was about to head in when he heard something slam into the ground behind him.

"Well hello there Happy. So glad you could make it." When he turned his jaw dropped.

"You're alive? How? Everyone saw Ultron kill you! We have to tell everyone." Happy was about to run into the chapel to inform everyone but was stopped when he heard the click of a gun.

"I can't let you do that Happy. Now why don't you keep quiet and come with me." Rob glared at him through his mask.

"What are you talking about? What's with the gun?" Happy asked confused.

"I'm talking about sending a message." Rob stated before he pulled the trigger. As Happy jerked back Rob pulled the trigger three more times, each bullet piercing his chest. After Happy fell Rob activated one of the new features on his armor and seemed to disappear. 'Active camouflage. So underused.' He mused in his head before dropping a small card and leaving just as everyone ran out of the church.

*With everyone a few moments before the shots were fired*

"Thank you all for coming out here today. I know my son would be extremely thankful to have you all here today." Before Nora could say any more four shots rang out and everyone froze before bolting to the door.

When everyone got outside Pepper cried out and ran over to the downed Happy who had a growing pool of blood underneath him. Tony soon followed dropping to his knees and immediately checking for vitals. "Come on buddy stay with me." Tony cried as Happy tried speaking but only gurgled out some blood. "Don't talk right now buddy ok? We are going to get you better." Tony tried to keep him still but Happy pointed to a small envelope a few feet away. On the front the name Tony Stark was written in big black letters.

Steve who was closest picked it up and handed it to Tony. HE ripped it open and pulled out the paper inside. Everyone nearby gasped and words written in blood seemed to glare at Tony.

The letter read, ' **You will bring death to all who follow you**.'

"Who would send this during a funeral?" Pepper wondered.

"Someone with a very big grudge." Steve looked around at the nearby roof tops while everyone else scanned the streets.

"It could be Ultron." Bucky suggested.

"No, these are bullets. Ultron doesn't use bullets. This was done by someone else." Vision spoke up.

"Tony do you know of anyone who isn't in prison that would do this?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Tony said as an ambulance arrived to take Happy away. "All I know is that I'm going to find whoever did this and show them what it means to hurt those closest to me." Tony stood and got into the ambulance with Pepper and soon they were off to the hospital.

"What do we do Captain?" Sam asked as all the Avengers looked to him for guidance.

"We split our recourses. While Starks team deals with whoever did this, my team will look for Ultron." Steve explained before everyone split up.

Wanda went up to Nora and gave her a quick hug. "I will stay till the end of the ceremony but then I will find Rob's killer. I promise." Nora nodded her thanks before they returned to the church.

*With Rob*

" _So how did it go? Enjoy the new toys?_ " Ultron asked over the comms.

"It went better than I expected. The message has been sent." Rob replied evenly.

" _Very good. I hope nobody was able to see you. It would be a shame if they found out you were alive this early._ " Ultron chuckled but the unspoken threat was there.

"Don't worry, Happy is dead and nobody saw me. That camo you installed really worked wonders." Rob smirked as he looked out a window to see the police trying to clean the crime scene.

" _Good, return to base I have a new toy for you to try out on your next mission. You do have another target correct?_ " Ultron commanded.

"Of course sir. I have my next target." Rob pulled up a picture of Pepper Potts in his Helmet.

 **And walla so for those who read my other stories which probably isn't a lot I have just hit an area in them where I am unsure how to proceed. I have ideas but actually getting to them is the issue. Plus I'm on summer vacation and I forgot my book that has everything generally planned out. This story is planned out in my head since it isn't very hard to remember. Anyway let me know what you think. So a little Wanda Vision moment for those who love the pairing. I probably won't show many of those since they don't really affect my Main character and they aren't the main love interest. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Two Months after last chapter*

"So what's the plan boss?" A female voice sounded in his ear as his heads up display showed an armored car driving along the road.

"Well Cortana all we have to do it take out the car and remove Miss Potts from the back seat." Rob informed his newly improved A.I. Ultron had been kind enough to improve Cortana's programming ot make her into an A.I. She had limitations but was smarter than before.

"That all? What is the Iron man interferes?" Cortana asked

"Then we kill him instead." Rob stated before activating his camo and moving in.

*In the Car*

"Look Tony I understand you scared that I will get hurt but I promise you I will be fine. I have two armed Guards and am taking an armored vehicle. Nothing is going to happen to me." Pepper said into her phone. "How is Happy doing?" She asked concerned.

" _He's still in a coma. No signs of him waking up any time soon._ " Tony sighed over the phone.

"I Hope he gets better soon. Well I have to go Tony, We are almost at the conference. Goodbye." Pepper hung up the phone. Right after that the car jerked to a stop causing her head to jerk forward. "What the hell was that!?" She shouted before looking out the front window and gasping. "Isn't that-." She was cut off by and explosion to her left that flipped the car.

Her two guards crawled out of the car as quickly as they could while she unbuckled herself and fell face first on the roof. When she looked up two shots rang out and her guards fell to the ground with holes in their heads.

"Come out Potts I know you're awake!" She heard the robotic voice of Rob.

When she came out she look up at him terrified. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were an Avenger?" She decided to ignore the fact that a supposedly dead man was standing in front of her. All she cared about was finding a way out of this situation. She knew that if she kept him talking the press would come investigate the explosion and Tony would come and save her.

"I am an Avenger Pepper. I'm the only true Avenger on this planet. The others fight for earth's existence and try and stop criminals they create. Ultron is a prime example of that. I am going to rid the world of these so called heroes that couldn't even spare the time to help me. Me, an actual member of their team was left to rot and be tortured. So Miss Potts, to answer your question I am doing this to destroy Tony Stark and everything he stands for." Rob raised his desert eagle to be pointing at her head.

"Tony will stop you Rob." Pepper declared.

"He will try, but he will fail. Oh and the name is Deathstroke." With that said he pulled the trigger sending a bullet into her chest. He walked up to her fallen body and put another bullet in her gut which passed through her spinal cord. "Enjoy your day Miss Pots." Rob dipped his fingers in her blood before writing a message on the ground next to her.

*few hours later*

"Mr. Stark, I'm sorry to say the Miss Potts will be paralyzed from the waist down. She will never walk again. Her lungs were also severely damaged from another bullet. Her speech will be hampered due to this. I'm sorry. Oh and the police took a picture before they cleaned up the scene." The doctor handed Tony a picture as they looked into the room where Pepper was being treated.

Tony nodded as he took the picture robotically. A soon looked at it and his eyes widened. In the picture the words stated ' **I will have vengeance Tony.** '

"Friday, call Rogers and tell him I need his help." Tony sighed as he stared at the photo.

*With Rob a few hours after his attack*

"Any new toys for me?" Rob asked as he met up with Ultron.

"Not this time. Although I do have an assignment for you." Ultron smirked as Rob gave him a questioning look. "I have been contacted by someone with incredible power and has requested my presence to form a deal. I have agreed to meet and will be gone for some time. So it is time for you to attack the winter soldier." Ultron stated.

"Have you found him then? I can't find where he or the rest of them are hiding." Rob grumbled unhappily. After every attack on stark whether it was attacking one of his building or someone close to him he always looked for signs of the Avenger outlaws (captain America's team). They never showed. He was sure that they would investigate but he never found any sign of them.

"I have a general area on where they are hiding but it will be up to you to find the exact location. I believe it is where agent Barton lives with his family. Have fun Deathstroke." Ultron sent Cortana the coordinates.

"How long will you be gone?" Rob asked.

"That is unknown at the moment but assume that you are on your own from now on. Well it has been fun but I must be going. I don't want to keep my new friend waiting. Remember Deathstroke, they abandoned you to your death without a second glance. They took your friendship and burned it to ash. Give them no quarter." Ultron saw Rob nod before he left.

"Wonder who he will be meeting." Rob mused.

"Want me to find out?" Cortana asked.

"No, I would rather not have to sit in the chair again should Ultron find out we pushed into his personal files." Rob declined before moving into a nearby armory. Ultron had been busy while Rob attacked Tony.

"Your decision boss. I have been reviewing the coordinates and it appears that this house is going to be very isolated. I suggest we just scope out the area before making any attacks. Also on a side note, I found Peter Parkers exact apartment and the Wakandan Kings residence at the moment. I recommend stirring the pot a bit and having the teams get riled up before moving to attack the winter soldier." Cortana suggested.

"I like that plan. I like it a lot. Thank you Cortana. I don't know what I would do without my most faithful companion." Rob smiled as he started getting his weapons ready.

*Captain America*

"Ok, we'll meet up at Clint's house. We can discuss what we will do about these attacks together. Also warn Vision that Barton may not take him Flirting with Wanda very well. He seems to have taken on a fatherly role with her."

"….!"

"Yes we know they have been meeting up secretly every now and then. Come on Tony they are still young. Anyway meet us there in 3 weeks." Steve received a confirmation and the call ended.

"So the whole gang is getting back together again huh." Falcon chuckled.

"All except that other kid Tony brought with him. I think he called himself Spiderman?" Steve said questioningly.

"Yeah that was him." Sam nodded.

"Well he isn't coming and the King won't be there either. I'm not surprised since he has a country to run." Steve nodded his thanks.

"Well let's get this place ready for guests." Wanda said eagerly.

*three weeks later Queens*

"Let's see what trouble is going on today." Peter said as he looked down upon the busy streets of New York City.

"Maybe you should start by looking behind you." A distorted voice sounded behind him.

"Huh? Rob!? I thought you were dead?!" Peter yelled surprised to see a supposedly dead person standing before him in full armor.

"As you are about to experience I am very much alive. Why don't we dance a little and you can see how alive I really am!?" Rob stated smugly as he moved closer the peter who stood to his full height warily.

"Uh rob what are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"You know Spiderman, my name is Deathstroke." Rob then lashed out catching Peter by surprise ending with him getting punched in the face and thrown off the building.

He quickly recovered and slung his webs onto a nearby building and propelling him onto another nearby building.

He turned to where Rob was running towards his building. "Hey what the hell was that for!?"

"Oh just shut up kid!" Rob yelled before taking flight to get to him faster. Peter used his webs to start running occasionally dodging bullets as Rob started shooting at him.

"Hit the webs with our repulsers!" Cortana yelled into Rob's earpiece.

He did just that as the webs just hit the building causing part of the building to explode and send peter crashing into the street below. Pedestrians nearby scattered as they saw the two stand facing each other. A nearby news copter saw the altercation and moved to start filming.

*With all the Avengers at Barton's house*

"Hey honey, you need to see this." Clint's wife called urgently from the living room while everyone was discussing out on the back porch. When they came inside they noticed that a news channel was on and was filming Spiderman.

"Hey Tony isn't that the kid you brought with you at the airport?" Steve asked.

"Yeah but what is he doing?" Tony wondered. Then the camera zoomed out causing everyone to gasp. "Rob!?" Tony was the first to recover and immediately got Friday to run scans to find out if it was a robot made by Ultron. When she told him that he did in fact have vitals everyone turned pale.

"Wasn't he killed?" Wanda wondered incredulously as Vision put his arm around her in support as he noticed her starting to shake.

"He was, we all saw Ultron kill him." Falcon insisted.

"Well obviously he didn't." Natasha stated.

"Shhh they are picking up audio!" Lang yelled.

*Back with Rob*

"Come on man what is wrong with you!?" Peter asked as Rob stalked towards him.

"Nothing is Wrong boy, I just saw the light. Now why don't you stand still!?" Rob said as he lashed out with another punch. Peter grabbed it before using his other hand to sling webs onto Rob's feet preventing him from moving. Rob leaned back and activated him jetpack propelling him up and freeing his foot. He used this momentum to kick Parker in the jaw sending him flying back. Before he could completely recover from the hit Rob was already upon him delivering a devastating punch to his head sending him face first into the concrete.

"Face it boy, your nothing compared to me!" Rob yelled as he flipped him over and straddled him before beating down on his head.

"Ah! Come on man!" Peter winced as he tried blocking the hits. "We were on the same team! We are Avengers! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" He yelled before finally using his webs to block his vision allowing him to gain the upper hand long enough to through Rob off.

"The Avengers mean nothing to me! They left me for dead! That's why every last one of you must die!" Rob yelled before taking out his desert eagles and firing at Spiderman who used his webs to sling away.

*Back with Avengers*

"Oh my god." Wanda gasped as she fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to him?" Falcon wondered as he looked at the news report.

"He must have been tortured some more after Ultron sent out that video." Steve guessed.

We have to get there right now!" Tony started for the door but was stopped by Natasha. "Get out of the way now. I won't lose him again!"

"Tony, who do you think put Happy and Pepper in the hospital? My money would be on Rob. Especially after what he just said to Peter." Natasha stated glumly.

"No that can't be true. No he's better than that. He wouldn't break under torture." Tony tried to deny the obvious but even he realized his arguments were empty and pointless.

"Tony, he was only 19. He was never trained to withstand torture let alone constant torture over a long period of time." Wanda stated before sobbing as she saw Rob land a devastating kick to Parker.

"He is most likely broken and now a pawn for Ultron." Vision summarized while got on one knee to comfort Wanda. Wanda sobbed again when she heard Visions synopsis of the situation. Then something clicked in her mind.

"I need to get to him." She declared fiercely.

"What, why do you need to do that?" Clint asked worried that she might rush into this without thinking and hurt herself.

"His mother said that I was his favorite Avenger and that it was his dream in life to meet me. IF he sees me he may stop this and come back to us. If not hopefully I will be enough of a distraction for you to take him down and then I can get in his head and fix whatever Damage Ultron caused." Wanda explained as she stood up. Tears forgotten and replaced by a fierce determination.

After a few tense moments Barton responded. "Well I'm with you kid." Wanda nodded her thanks.

"Worth a shot I guess." Natasha agreed.

"I'm in 100 percent." Tony sent her a thankful smile.

"I'm game for helping the kid out." Steve offered his support.

"I'm with Cap."

"Me too." Bucky and Sam stood by Steve.

"Why are we even discussing this, let's go get our family back." Lang stood.

"Well I may not be able to do much but I will offer you all the support I can." Rhody spoke up from his seat. He was still working on getting the use of his legs back. After Rhody spoke up everyone turned to Vision who appeared to be contemplating on the decision.

"Vis?" Wanda asked hesitantly. She had grown to cherish his friendship in the last few months. She imagined he was like a little brother while she was the big sister.

"I am with you, if you truly believed he can be saved." He answered hesitantly.

'You don't think I can save him?" Wanda asked surprised.

"It's not that. I just think he might not want to be saved." Vision stated hoping to calm Wanda down. He had been trying to show he wanted to be more than just friends with her these past few months and the sudden appearance of Rob elicited a strange feeling inside him that he assumed was jealousy.

"Guys you may want to pay better attention." They saw Natasha pointing at the screen and what they saw troubled them all.

*Back with Rob*

"He had been able to corner Parker and start grappling with him. He was glad the kid was still new to this whole crime fighting thing otherwise the kids super strength would have given him the win already. Instead Rob was able to get Parker in a position where he slammed his foot into his right knee, breaking it, and causing Peter to fall to the ground screaming in agony.

"Now you will know true pain. No one is gonna save you now." Rob smirked as he opened his mask revealing a long jagged scar on his right cheek and a very deranged smile on his face. "Don't you just love pain kid? Such an adrenaline rush!" Rob laughed as Peter whimpered in pain. "Oh come now don't be like that! We're just getting warmed up!" Rob Yelled while he flipped peter onto his stomach, took hold of his left arm, and yanked back ripping it from its socket. Parker screamed in agony.

"hahahahahaha oh now see this." Rob motioned to Parkers mask covered face. "This is getting in the way of your face. It must be so hard to see out of this thing but don't worry, I will help you with that." Rob smiled as he removed the mask from Peters face. He moved slightly so the news copters got a shot of his face. "Say hi to your Aunt May Peter." Rob smiled and Peter whimpered again.

"Just think, this is only a fraction of what I went through. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Oh no, I have better plans for you Spidey!" Rob laughed again before kicking parker in the ribs. He smiled even wider when he heard a crack. "I want you to tell Tony Stark a little song I made up for his comatose friend Happy. If your Happy and you know stay asleep! If your Happy and your know it stay asleep! If you're happy and you know but you just can't really show it, if you're Happy and you know it then you're dead!" Rob laughed again before turning to leave.

"You know, it feels really good to just let loose after holding back for so long." Rob chuckled as his mask covered his face and he took off while activating his camo.

*Back with the Avengers*

"I need to get to Happy now!" Tony ran out towards the plane that his team took to get here.

"Avenger's Move out!" Steve yelled as everyone moved to follow. They had a lost soul to retrieve.

 **SO I just had a lot of inspiration to write another chapter. I don't know if there will be another one coming out so soon but you never know. Anyway please review with your thoughts on what should or will happen to Rob and the others in the future. For those who are wondering there won't be as many time skips from now on and the ones that will happen won't be as big. Only about a week or so. Also, I have found clips on youtube regarding the airport fight. Should I keep what I have or change it to be more like the airport fight. Up to you guys SO let me KNOW! And thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

*1 hour after last chapter*

"Hello happy, hope your dreams are full of Rainbows and joy because the coming fire will deliver you to hell." Rob chuckled as he finished prepping the bomb in his room.

"You know Tony Stark is going to be here soon right?" Cortana asked as she prepped the remote detonator hooked up to her systems.

"I'm counting on it." Rob smirked. "The other Avengers will hopefully go see Parker and search the neary area for any signs of me." Rob finished prepping the bomb and started heading for the front door of the hospital.

*With Tony*

"You guys go check on Parker while I deal with Happy. HE might be lying in wait near Parkers position to take a shot at us." Tony spoke into the com piece as he got in his armor.

" _Don't worry Tony we will make sure Peter is alright. Just remember to let us know if Rob engages you._ " Steve replied back from his jet flying towards Queens. Happy was staying in a hospital in upstate New York so it would only take them an hour to get there if anything happened.

"I'm pulling up now so I have to go." Tony cut the connection as he flew down to the entrance in his suit. When he landed Rob walked out the front door in his full armor.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark! I'm so glad you could show up for the Party. Coming alone too, you're too kind." Rob laughed as he stood blocking the entrance.

Tony had the comms system connect to the others who were scrambling to get to his location. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you come back and we can fix this." Tony pleaded.

"You want to know what this is." Rob asked incredulously. "I find it hard to believe the great Tony Stark hasn't figured it out yet. Well today I guess you could call this good old fashioned revenge." Rob chuckled as Cortana activated the remote detonator. AN explosion erupted in the building behind him and Tony looked over to see Happy's room erupt in flames.

"You're going to pay for that." Tony growled.

"Not as much as you're going to pay for abandoning my mother!" Rob activated his jetpack to fly forward and strike Tony. Tony met him in the middle and ended up grabbing onto rob and throwing him into the ground.

"I didn't abandon your mother!" Tony shot a repulse bolt which Rob dodged before once again taking flight.

Rob closed in and engaged in midair combat getting an occasional hit on Tony. "You left me to die! Then you have the audacity to abandon my mother when she had no one to turn to! I will end you Stark. I will destroy everything you love!" Rob was able to get Tony to land before he too landed while slamming his fists into the top of Tony's head.

"The accords prevented me from doing anything." Tony replied while trying to stand but continuously being beaten down by Rob with his repulsors and fists.

"Is that your excuse!? Is that why you abandoned me? I trusted you, and you just left me to die because of some bullshit piece of paper!?" Rob took out one of his desert eagles and flipped Tony onto his back before placing the barrel right over an area where two plates met. Before tony could react he heard a bang and felt excruciating pain come from his torso. "How does it feel Tony? How does it feel to know that you failed not only me but your precious Happy?" Rob smirked as he took a few steps away from Tony who was clutching his side as he tried to sit up.

"Why did you target them? Why not just come after me?" Tony asked hoping to by some time for his backup to arrive.

"There is no pain like losing one of the family. Knowing there is no one to blame but yourself." Rob stated as he aimed the pistol at Tony's head. "Killing you would have been meaningless if I didn't break you Tony. So I decided to strike at the people you loved most. Now once I'm through with you I will take out everyone else, one by one." Rob smirked before pulling the trigger. The smirk turned into a frown when Captain America dropped down in front of the bullet, shield poised to deflect it.

"You ok Tony?" Steve asked as he kept his eyes on Rob waiting for the next attack.

"I'll live, thanks for the save." Tony grunted as Falcon landed and helped him stand.

"Come on kid, you're outnumbered and outgunned. Give up and come with us. We can help you." Steve tried to reason with him.

"I don't need help! I just need you all to die!" Rob yelled before activating his camo. Everyone tensed and waited for something to happen. After a few minutes they heard an explosion above them and when they looked up they saw the jet Rogers took explode. They all sighed in relief when they saw Wanda lower everyone to the ground while she kept up a force field.

"Rob please, you're an Avenger." Wanda begged as Rob deactivated his camo a few feet in front of them. "Let me help you."

"Wanda Maximoff, it truly is a pleasure to see you again. Too bad you have to die!" Rob laughed before raising his gauntlet and firing a small missile at them.

Vision used his beam to destroy it while Wanda protected everyone with her powers. "I guess negotiations have failed." Vision then charged ahead intent on knocking rob unconscious. He stopped suddenly when he saw nothing after exiting the smoke. "Where did he go?" Everyone looked around and Wanda even projected her mind but there was no trace of Rob anywhere.

"We lost him." Sam stated.

"No shit captain Obvious." Lang sighed.

"He'll be back" Steve stated.

"What makes you so certain?" Bucky asked.

"Because," Steve pointed to the area where Rob was and they all saw vision hold up a note. "He has his next Target." On the note were coordinates.

"Why would he tell us where his next target is?" Wanda questioned.

"It's going to be a trap." Tony grunted as a few doctors from the hospital came out to help them. "He wants us all to suffer. I bet he wants us all to go to those coordinates and give him a huge opening to strike someone else." By the end of the fight, the fire was put out and the hospital had begun running operations again.

"What should we do?" Vision asked as he rejoined the group.

"We split up. A small group of us go to these coordinates just in case he does go there and the rest go back to Barton's house to wait for any news on him. I recommend Wanda and Clint go back home along with Lang and Natasha. The rest including me will head to these coordinates. Any objections?" When he received none he nodded towards the last remaining jet. "Avenger's let's move out."

*few hours later*

"So where are the coordinates?" Steve asked as they left Clint's house.

"Wakanda. He might be going after the Panther." Sam stated.

"I think your right. Send a message to the king and warn him. I don't want him to be caught unawares." Steve ordered.

"I doubt the cat would ever be caught with his pants down." Falcon mumbled.

"There is a first time for everything Sam." Steve said as he moved to take a seat in the back.

"I wonder how Stark is doing?" Bucky wondered.

"He'll be fine. The bullet wound wasn't near anything major so he should be back on his feet in a few days." Steve answered.

"I meant how he was doing mentally. He took a big hit having to fight that kid. I mean he got his ass handed to him and we all know that shouldn't have happened." Bucky pointed out.

"Yeah. I hope he is going to be alright. Hopefully Wanda can help Rob." Steve sighed as he took his seat.

"We will be there in two hours Cap." Sam called from the Pilots seat.

"Thanks Sam!" Steve called.

After a few seconds Sam walked in the back and took a seat across from Vision. "So Vision, you and Wanda huh?"

"Wanda and I what?" Vision asked confused.

"You two together yet?" Sam asked. At this question everyone turned to Vision causing him to feel very hot. He guessed this was what embarrassment felt like.

"I don't know what you mean. We are close friends and on a team together so I guess you could say we are together." Vision surmised still not fully comprehending what was being asked.

"No that wasn't what I meant. I was asking if you and Wanda were dating." Sam explained while grinning as Vision fidgeted.

"No we are….not dating." Vision seemed to deflate slightly.

"But you want to?" Steve inquired.

"I …..would like for that to happen, yes." Vision answered hesitantly.

"Well good luck man, I think you two would be cute together." Steve gave him a reassuring smile which he returned.

*With Wanda*

"So you and Vision?" Clint questioned.

"Uh what?" Wanda asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing, it just seems that you two have something going on. We all know about how you two have been meeting in secret every chance you get. I was just wondering if I had to give him the talk since your brother isn't here." Clint said nonchalantly but this caused Wanda to stop what she was doing and look at him.

"You don't have to do that you know." Wanda went back to preparing diner but her tone was more subdued than before.

"I probably don't have to but I feel like I should you know? I just want what's best for you kiddo." Clint said as he set up the table.

"…thank you." Wanda said quietly as a lone tear slid down her face and a small smile graced her lips.

Clint looked up, "Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Clint took a napkin and moved closer to her.

"No, it's ok. I promise, it's just that I don't really remember my parents too much since he died when I was young. It's just nice to find someone who fits my definition of a father." Wanda held him as she explained. Clint hesitated for a moment taken back by this confession before hugging her back. "can I call you dad?" She whispered.

"Of course kiddo." Clint rubbed her back.

"Welcome to the family Wanda." Laura, Clint's wife spoke up from the doorway before coming over and joining the hug.

"Thank you Ms. Barton."

"Please Wanda, you can call me mom." Laura insisted causing fresh tears to spring from Wanda's eyes. Wanda nodded in thanks. The moment was broken a moment later when they all heard a knock from the front door.

"Who could that be?" Laura wondered as she exited the hug and moved towards the door. As she opened the door she gasped.

"Knock knock." Wanda and Clint's eyes widened when they heard the voice followed by laughter. They rushed to the front door to see Laura being held at gunpoint by Rob. "Well well well, looks like the Avengers got smart for once." Rob pushed a button on his helmet causing it to rise showing a smirking face.

"Rob please let her go." Wanda pleaded with him.

"Why don't you and Clint drop any weapons you're carrying and call everyone to the living room? If you don't she gets a bullet in her head. I can promise I won't miss." Rob sneered.

"Fine just please don't hurt her." Clint complied and pulled out a few hidden knives and placed them on the floor before calling everyone to the living room. Soon enough Natasha entered holding a baby, followed by two other kids.

"Good now everyone get on your knees." Rob ordered but when one of Clint's kids started to cry he tensed. "Stop crying kid, nothing is going to happen to you."

"I want momma." She cried out.

"Hush honey don't worry mommy will be alright." Clint tried to comfort his daughter.

"Listen to your dad little girl. Now then Black widow, so good to see you again." Rob glared at her while she held the baby close to herself.

"Why are you helping Ultron? You saw what he did to Sakovia. He wants to destroy the world." Natasha asked.

"Why should I go against the one person who never left me? Oh sure he did some mean thigs to me but in the end they were all justified." Rob stated.

"Oh really then why don't you tell me everything that Ultron did to you." When he hesitated she smirked. "What can't remember what he did?" Her smirk fell as he smiled at her.

"You of all people should know, there's nothing so cruel as memory." Rob laughed. "I remember everything. Every little cut he made bruise he caused. I remember how Stark told my mother how he wouldn't help find me even though he brought me into this conflict." Rob glared at her. "I remember how everyone left my mother to suffer alone while you all went about your lives." HE paused to recollect himself. "And now I'm going pay you all back for leaving me to die." He pointed his gun at Widow and was about to pull the trigger when something stopped him.

"What the-?" He questioned before he had a searing headache. When he glanced around he noticed Wanda had her hand extended and was surrounded by red energy. 'Shit, I can't let her knock me out!' He thought frantically.

'I'm not going to knock you out Rob.' He heard a familiar feminine voice in his head causing his eyes to widen. 'I want to help you.' The voice was soothing and comforting.

'Wanda?!' He asked frightened.

'It's ok Rob I'm here to help you.' Wanda said soothingly as she started going through his memories. 'I want to help put the broken pieces back together.'

'No! I can't go back to that time! I won't go back!' Rob cried as he started overpowering her powers and raising the gun again.

"Lang now!" Clint yelled as he saw Wanda's powers being overpowered. Rob's eyes widened before he felt an immense pressure on the back of his neck before everything went black.

"Well that could have went smoother." Lang said as he stood over the unconscious Rob. Wanda ran over to his making sure he was alright before resting his head on her lap.

"I just want to know how he found this house. I know Tony didn't tell him and I doubt he followed us because he was surprised to see us." Clint commented as he made sure his children were ok.

"What is your diagnosis Wanda? What did you see in his mind?" Natasha wondered as she handed the baby to Laura.

"He has locked himself away behind a wall of pain, hate and anger. He is afraid of being hurt again, so he uses these emotions as a blockade to help stem the pain. Given enough time I can break them down and bring him out of this but I will take a long time and a lot of concentration." Wanda answered.

"Well the sooner we do this the sooner we get the kid back. Start as soon as possible while I contact Cap." Clint ordered after checking his kids.

*Elsewhere*

"Hello, I'm home!" Ultron called into the hideout. "Deathstroke? You home?" After receiving know answer he continued further into the hideout and placing a package on a table. 'Let's see what you have been up to.' Ultron thought as he scanned the web for information regarding the Avengers. 'Hmmm he has been busy.' Ultron then tried to trace Deathstroke Armor and was surprised to see it in Clint's house. "You better not have been captured kid." Ultron growled before pulling up the video feed sent in from his helmet. "Shit, well looks like I'm going to have to break you out. Then you're getting a proper partner." Ultron turned his gaze to the package on the table before laughing manically.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot longer than I originally intended but I got an idea to add an actual antihero to Rob's team. I want you all to guess who. He is part of Marvel universe so that should narrow list down. Any way I look forward to reading your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you begin reading this chapter just know that I changed the backstory of a villain/antihero that I love and assume many of you love as well. It's not the Punisher. I hope you enjoy my backstory, if you could call it that and do not stop reading the story because of it. It had to be done for the story. I'm sorry if it annoys anyone or pisses them off but after scrapping a shit ton of ideas on how to work this I just stuck with this one. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I love feedback.**

*2 days after last chapter ended*

"How is he?" Steve asked as he walked into the living room to see Wanda tending to a restrained Robert.

"I don't know. He only talks to Wanda and even then it's through her telepathy. Who even knew she had that." Clint chuckled as he too watched for any signs of aggression. Wanda was feeding Rob some soup for lunch. For the past two days she had been sorting through him mind trying to bring back the old Rob and repair the damage Ultron caused. After the first day he started talking to her. It started off as insults and death threats but after a few hours of intense therapy, Lang had decided to call it, he was just asking for food water and rest.

"Well Starks on his way and he informed me that the Secretary of State knows we have Rob in custody. He wants him." Steve informed Clint who nodded. His statement however, did not go unnoticed by Wanda.

"They can't have him." Wanda stated defiantly. "They will undo everything I have done."

"I never said we would give him up. We can discuss this further once stark gets here." Steve placated Wanda but Rob heard Stark and flipped.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch for what he did! Let me out!" Rob started thrashing in his restraints. His eyes wide and filled with rage as he yelled. His thrashing caused Wanda to drop the soup and fall back. Clint immediately went to her side but she held up a hand signaling him to stop. She then moved her hands to face Rob and used her powers to calm him down. Eventually he just started whimpering and shaking. Sweat covered his body as he tried to regain his breath.

"I guess we should never mention his name then." Falcon walked in followed by Natasha.

"What did you do?" Steve asked as Wanda moved to Rob's side and held his head close to her heart.

"While I was sorting through his head I came upon memories. They were happy memories so I showed them to him again. I also showed him me visiting his mother. It calms him down but it does hurt him." Wanda said with a pang of regret in her voice.

"And why do you have him so close to your umm." Vision asked a slight edge to his voice before looking away embarrassed.

"This is how his mother held him when he was scared as a child. The sound of a heart beating sooths him further." As if to accentuate her point Rob stopped shaking and let out less whimpers.

"Ultron really did a number on him." Steve sighed.

"He performed shock therapy as he called it, water boarding, beatings, starvation, and a few other things I refuse to mention. That coupled with audio and video of Mr. you know who telling his mother he wouldn't help along with a few other things, I'm surprised he hasn't killed himself yet." Wanda sighed as she started stroking Rob's hair causing him to start drifting off to sleep.

"Jeez, I'm surprised the kid isn't bat shit insane." Lang said surprised form his position by the doorway.

"He is insane. His mind was broken, shattered. I'm trying to piece it all back together." Wanda continued her ministrations, much to Visions annoyance.

"Well keep up the good work Wanda, I will meet our new guest out front so we can avoid another incident. Wanda nodded as she moved Rob's now sleeping head back to rest while she cleaned up the mess. Laura who had come down stairs to check on them moved to help her while Clint went upstairs with Natasha to check on the kids. Lang and Falcon followed Steve outside while Vision remained in the living room unsure about what he should be doing.

*outside*

"You know we can't stay here after this right?" Flacon wondered as he and Lang followed Steve.

"I know. I just don't know where else we would go." Steve sighed as he took a seat on the front steps. Falcon sat next to him while Lang leaned against the railing.

"Well why not travel the world?" Lang suggested. "I always wanted to travel and we could help people along the way. Plus it's hard to track people who are on the move."

"Lang, you're a genius." Steve smiled while Lang nodded in satisfaction. Falcon scoffed but smiled regardless.

"Well hello Captain America." They all jumped when they heard a dark chuckle. "You have something that belongs to me." They turned and saw Ultron with a small army of his drones behind him.

"Shit." Was all Steve managed to say before he, Lang and Falcon were all tackled by the drones. Ultron then went to the door and blasted it open startling everyone inside.

"Why don't we make this easy for everyone and give me what is mine." Ultron smiled at everyone in the living room.

"You will not touch him again!" Wanda yelled standing in front of the stirring Rob.

"Oh but I will." Ultron blasted a surprised Vision through the back wall while the drones went throughout the house. "Come on Wanda, get out of the way. We both know you can't beat me on your own."

Instead of answering Wanda used her powers to start destroying the drones that approached them. Ultron moved swiftly and attacked her using his energy beams to push her back while the drones picked up Rob and took him to the door. By this time Natasha and Clint had fought their way to the stairs and saw Ultron leaving with Rob.

"Goodbye Avengers!" Ultron called as the drones flew away with their prize. Wanda, who at this point was enraged obliterated the remaining drones including the Ultron Model.

"We have to follow them!" Wanda yelled as she ran from the house. Clint and Natasha followed after her while everyone else went to get their suits on. When they came to their jet they saw that it was destroyed. "No!" Wanda screamed as she fell to her knees.

"We will get him back Wanda I promise." Clint put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Natasha put her hand on the other shoulder to show her support as well.

*couple hours later with Rob and Ultron*

"Well now I thought better of you boy. Getting captured by the enemy is disgraceful, as well as punishable." Ultron smirked as he threw Rob into a nearby chair before strapping him in. "Now why don't we give you your punishment."

"Please, no sir, I promise not to get captured again." Rob whimpered as Ultron put something on his head.

"Begging won't help your case. Anyway while you were fucking up your operation we have a new partner. I have a mission aside from killing the avengers now and you are going to help me." Ultron smiled as he started flipping switches and turning on machines. "Of course you have proven that you're not good enough so I need to get you a partner."

"Please." Rob begged one last time before Ultron flicked the final switch sending electrical currents through his body. "Ahhhhhhhh!" His screams of pain filled the building they were staying in. Ultron then set a timer before leaving to find his new ally.

*elsewhere same time.*

"Ah!" Wanda cried out as she felt pain rack her body.

"Wanda!" Clint yelled a she ran to her side along with Steve and Sam. Wanda had been carrying a tray filled with drinks since everyone was currently in the living room trying to decide on where to search for Ultron. "Wanda what's happening?" Clint asked frantically.

"I can feel his pain." Wanda whispered as she held herself on the floor.

"His pain? Who are you talking about? Rob?" Clint's answer was a nod. "How is that possible?"

"I went into his mind remember. I have never done that so extensively before." Wanda clutched her head as more pain surged through her body. "He's in so much pain." She got out before she blacked out.

"Will she be alright?" Lang asked as Clint laid her on the couch.

"I hope so." Clint began as he tried to make Wanda comfortable.

"I have a theory as to why this is happening." Vision spoke up nervously.

"Well spit it out then." Clint said.

"I believe while she was inside Robert's head, she left small traces of herself here and there without knowing she was doing so." Vision began as everyone was paying rapt attention. "Due to parts of her conscious being in him she now has a direct link to him. Whether this is permanent or temporary remains to be seen but I believe that is the cause of this."

"Well that's the best we got so far, so let's stick to it." Natasha stated.

"Do you think we could use this to track down Rob?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Depending on how strong the link is, yes." Vision nodded.

"When she wakes up, let me know." Tony instructed before leaving the room. Vision nodded before moving to Wanda's side and stroking her cheek while she rested.

*With Ultron couple hours after leaving Rob*

"Here you are." Ultron smirked as he saw his intended target. He was now watching a young man a couple years younger than Rob sit outside his Bronx apartment while shouts and banging rang out form inside the building. Ultron saw his opportunity when the kid started walking down the road and turned in an alley. Flying down He cut off the boys escape. "Hold on their kiddo. I would like to talk to you." He greeted to the surprised kid.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The kid asked angrily as he glared into the shadows.

Ultron smiled before walking out of the shadows causing the kid to gasp. "Ah I see you do know of me. Well kid, before you start screaming or running how would you like to be part of a family?"

The kid looked at him confused before adopting a cautious stance. "Why should I trust you? You did destroy an entire city."

"True but that was the old me. I'm sure you saw my friend Rob on T.V fighting the Spider man?" When he received a nod he continued. "SO would you like to join my growing family? Rob is alive and well. I think he is only a few years older than you actually. How would you like a big brother to look up too and help guide you?"

"That's all well and good but what about my own family?" The kid asked. Ultron smiled as he saw his prey waver.

"I have done my Homework Eddie, I know your family beats you. Your father is a drunk and your mother is an addict. I can take care of you in a loving home. Plus as an added bonus I can give you powers beyond your wildest dreams." Ultron released his trap as he saw Eddies eyes light up.

"What do I have to do?" Eddie asked totally ignoring the fact Ultron knew a lot about him.

"All you have to do is bond with this here symbiote." Ultron opened the package he had been carrying and black slime like substance oozed out before engulfing Eddie. "Oh I forgot one little detail. It will hurt a lot." Ultron chuckled as Eddies pained cried reverberated off the walls.

*Few minutes later*

"SO how does it feel to have this amount of power?" Ultron asked.

"It feels great!" Eddie roared.

"So now that you have a suit and powers, what should we call you and the symbiote?" Ultron wondered.

"There is no more Symbiote, and no more Eddie. There is only, Venom!" His distorted voice rang out as he laughed, flashing his fangs at Ultron.

"Welcome, Venom now grab on so I can take you to your new older brother." Venom nodded as he held onto Ultron.

*Few hours later*

"Oh, Rob I'm home!" Ultron called as he and Venom entered the hideout.

"Welcome home boss." Rob greeted as he walked out of a room. He noticed Venom standing behind him. Venom was slightly taller than Rob at 5'10 and had a much more muscular build. A white spider like symbol adorned his chest while his huge white eyes seemed to stare through him. "Who is this?"

"This is your new partner and little brother." Ultron motioned for Venom to introduce himself.

"I am Venom. Hello brother." Venom held out his clawed hand. Rob raised his eyebrow before shaking the hand.

"So, I guess we're partners. Welcome to the team Venom." Rob greeted making a mental note to find out what was wrong with this individual.

"Well now that we are all acquainted, I have work to do. I gave Cortana your new mission. Oh and Rob, don't fail me again." With that said Ultron walked into his private quarters leaving the two young men alone.

"What did he mean by that?" Venom asked as he caught the threat Ultron gave Rob.

"Let's just say you don't want to fail at this job. Ultron's punishments are severe." Rob shivered. "So, Venom, what is your real name?" When he saw venom tilt his head in confusion he elaborated. "I mean your real name. Not your costume name. What is your human name? Actually why don't you just tell me something about yourself since I am apparently your new brother." Rob crossed his arms while he waited.

"My name was Eddie Brock, before Ultron gave me the Symbiote. We merged and are now one." Eddie explained as the Symbiote retracted revealing Eddies face. Rob noted Eddie had brown eyes and short brown hair. "I am 17, my father is an alcoholic and mother a drug addict. Ultron offered me a place in his family as well as power. I needed both so I joined." Eddie explained. Rob nodded before motioning for Eddie to follow.

Once they made it to Rob's room he closed the door. "Cortana make sure our host can't hear us."

"Affirmative boss." Cortana popped up out of a nearby monitor. "You're all clear chief."

"Good, Now Eddie, Ultron isn't exactly the family type. I assume he said he changed his ways when he met you?" Eddie nodded. "Well recently I was captured by the Avengers and the Witch got inside my head. Well she opened my eyes to the crap that Ultron did to me. I guess months of constant torture will erase your own memory." Rob shivered as scenes of his torture flooded his mind. "Anyway, after my most recent punishment by electric chair I had Cortana here do some digging. Ultron is planning on capturing the mind stone form Vision and using it to destroy mankind and take over the earth. I don't know about you but I only want the Avengers to pay for what they did to me and my family. But I won't have innocents die for his sick games. Not anymore." Rob stated. Venom remained quiet throughout the whole conversation. "So Eddie, are you going to help your big brother destroy Ultron and kill two Avengers or are you going to side with a machine bent on world destruction?"

Venom contemplated this for a few minutes. While he and the Symbiote had wanted to help out Ultron, Eddie's morals were converted to the Symbiote upon merging and were pushing him to fight against Ultron and help Rob. "I will help you. What will we do?" Eddie agreed to help.

"We bide our time. I still have a lot to think over and Cortana has offered to be my psychiatrist for now." Cortana smiled and waved when Eddie looked at her blue form.

"What do you mean think things over?" Eddie questioned.

"When the Scarlet Witch was in my head she was trying to piece together my mind. Cortana overheard them say something about Ultron fracturing my mind and breaking me. Well she was only partly successful. I remember all the pain and suffering I underwent but I don't know how I should feel about it. Everything is a jumbled mess up there. I either need another to go through my mind and finish which is unlikely or force my way through this. Right now the only thing that is certain is Ultron must be stopped. If the Avengers try and capture me then they die. The same should go for you. Kill any Avenger that gets in your way. For now though we play Ultron's game. Now go, get some rest. Ultron like to be up early."

"Ok then, where is my room?" Eddie asked as he stood to leave.

"Right across form mine." Rob stated as he laid down in his bed.

"Good night, brother." Eddie said hesitantly.

Rob smiled and lightly laughed. "Goodnight little bro."

*With Avengers*

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clint asked for the thousandth time.

"I'm fine Dad." Wanda stated pointedly. She was starting to get annoyed at Clint for asking every few seconds.

"SO can you sense where Rob is?" Tony asked impatiently.

"I can give a general area but nothing more. I can also sense his general emotions and gauge his mental state." Wanda explained with a sigh.

"Well what is it?" Stark implored.

"He is a mess inside. While I did open his eyes to many things he doesn't know how to process everything. I assume I don't have to tell you how dangerous that can be." Wanda looked to Tony and saw him nod. "He won't be the same unless I get to him before he figures everything out himself. He also feels content at the moment. Like a burden was lifted form his shoulders. Nothing too major but definitely something he likes. Could be good or bad for us at this point." Wanda sighed. "If only I was stronger. I could have protected him."

"You did the best you could Wanda. None of us had any way of knowing Ultron would find us here." Clint tried to reassure her.

"That isn't good enough!" Wanda yelled as fresh tears came to her eyes. "I was supposed to help him and bring him back. Now he might never go back to how he was before. What is he embraces Ultron? If he freely accepts him after this then there will be nothing I can do for him." Wanda cried as she thought of all these horrible scenarios.

"Wanda we will get him back. I promise you." Vision came into the room and sat Next to Wanda wrapping his arms around her. Wanda leaned into the comforting embrace. "We can't give up now that we have a hope of finding him."

"Your right Vis, I shouldn't give up. I won't give up." Wanda hugged Vision in return.

"Well for now why don't we all get some rest? It's late and we have work to do tomorrow." Clint smiled before standing. Tony nodded and left the Room. "Vision let's go. You may be an android but you are still a guy." Clint motioned to the door.

"Right Clint, Sorry Wanda." Vision bid them a goodnight before exiting with Clint.

 **And done. Hope you enjoyed it. Probably the hardest chapter to write so far. Had to scrap a bunch of early copies which is why this took so long to come out. Hope you don't mind my Venom. I had a really hard time finding someone who can play the villain and Antihero. I thought of the Punisher but there would be know way he would work with Ultron. I looked for females and very few would work with this story. I also wanted a character that I could kill off if I needed to and wouldn't be in future Marvel films that tie in with the Avengers. I doubt Venom will appear in any Spider man movies for a while let alone Avenger movies. SO hopefully he can stay for the sequel. Yes people there will be a sequel to this. I already have the ending planned out which will leave it open for the next Avengers film. Or other Marvel film depending on their plots. That doesn't mean the story is going to end in the next chapter or two. I plan on doing another 5 to 6 chapters for this depending on how this go for our hero, or antihero in this case. If you have ideas that I could integrate into the plot then maybe I can expand to even more chapters so let me know if you have any interesting ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So how is my newest recruit acclimating to our home?" Ultron asked as he entered the training room to find Rob and Eddie sparing.

"I am doing very well Ultron. Thank you once again for giving me a family and the power to protect them." Eddie nodded his thanks as he took a breather.

"How is his fighting ability?" Ultron turned to Rob.

"He definitely needs to train a lot more before he could stand against an Avenger but his powers are practically the same as Spiderman so he does has an edge there. Only time will tell if he can stand against them." Rob gave his analysis of Venom.

"hmmm well I will leave you two alone for now. You have your mission and I must be away to conduct my own. Farewell." Ultron waved as he left with most of his drones.

"Shall we get back to sparring?" Rob suggested when Ultron was gone.

"Yes, let's do this." Eddie smirked as he took a fighting stance.

*Few hours later*

"So what's the plan Cap?" Lang asked as Caps team watched the warehouse from a hill a good distance away.

"You are going to sneak in and get a feel for the warehouse. Keep in touch with what you see and let us know who and what is in there. Do not engage anyone until backup arrives. Make us proud Lang." Cap instructed as Lang moved to enter the warehouse with some ants.

"This is it. We have to capture him now or he may forever be lost." Wanda mumbled as her eyes never left the warehouse. She then reached out with her mind to try and touch Rob's and see if she could feel his mind with her own. When she reached out towards the warehouse she immediately felt his mind. Less hatred and anger but even more confusion and uncertainty. Currently she faintly heard a voice and felt him relax slightly. She wondered if he may be able to feel emotions form her and tried to send a wave of relief and comfort towards him.

*With Rob*

"You ok there boss?" Cortana asks as she notices Rob seem to look off into the distance.

"Huh, oh yeah I just felt this wave of, I guess you could call it relief." Rob explained sheepishly. "It's funny really, it felt like I was really safe and secure."

"Uh boss, did this presence seem familiar?" Cortana asked cautiously.

"Yeah I guess." Rob look at her questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"I think we might have some company." Cortana said causing Rob's eyes to widen.

*With Wanda*

She suddenly felt fear radiate off Rob as he realized they had been found. "I think they know we are here." Wanda proclaimed honestly.

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked.

"I tried to see if I could send him emotions and see if he could feel it." Wanda explained. "I think he realized it was me."

"Shit, Lang get a move on we might be compromised." Steve yelled into the radio.

"What are you talking about? There are no alarms on my end." Lang responded. "Oh wait I got visual on the kid sending my feedback now."

*with Rob*

"Shit, shit shit." Rob muttered as he got his suit on.

"Cursing won't help now why don't you get Venom and high tail it out of here." Cortana instructed.

"Dammit you're right. Venom! We have company!" Rob yelled as he exited his room and headed towards the armory. Venom ran out soon after and followed after Rob.

"Who is here?" Venom asked as his suit encompassed his body.

"The Avengers are nearby. I need you to get as far away from here as possible. You aren't ready to take them on yet." When Venom was about to object Rob continued. "Cortana and I will hold them off. Don't worry about me and go." Rob opened the armory door and started grabbing grenades extra ammo and picked up a modded Ak-47.

"Be careful brother." Venom said after contemplating Rob's words.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again." Rob grasped Venoms shoulder and gave it a reassuring shake.

"Good luck." Venom then turned and left while Rob started making his way towards the entrance while Venom used a secret escape tunnel.

*outside*

"Ready to breach?" Steve asked Clint who had rigged up an explosive to the door.

"Yeah we are all ready." Clint handed the detonator back to Steve who checked to see if everyone was ready. "Breach!" Cap yelled as he blew the door open. Immediately Natasha and Bucky ran inside guns at the ready waiting for drones to appear.

Shock appeared on everyone's faces as they were met with silence. "Where is everyone?" Natasha asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Lang, do you have eyes on anyone?" Steve asked over the radio.

"Following some guy Rob called Venom. About to intercept and stop him from leaving." Lang called back before going silent.

"Well we have a second hostile who Lang is going to engage. Wanda, find Rob." Steve ordered as he took point.

"He is…. Right in front of us." Wanda and everyone looked towards the double doors ahead of them just as they slammed open revealing rob and two Drones. Rob threw a grenade before opening fire with his AK while the drones used their pulse weapons.

"Get down!" Steve yelled as he raised his shield. Wanda set up a force field to shield everyone as the grenade went off.

"I won't be able to hold this much longer!" Wanda cried out as she saw Rob prep another grenade.

"Shit, Vision I need a diversion so we can get out of this hallway!" Steve yelled as Vision entered the building.

*With Venom*

Venom was making his way down to the escape tunnel when he felt a warning come to his senses. Ducking out of the way Ant man's kick flew over his head as the man grew to normal size.

"So I do get to fight an Avenger today. Hehehe this is going to be fun." Venom chuckled before engaging Lang.

"Guys I got a problem over here!" Lang called as he was thrown through a wall.

"We're kind of busy over here Lang!" Steve answered as Bullets and bolts flew all around him.

'Shit.' Lang thought as he sidestepped a punch form Venom and returned one sending Venom back a few steps.

"You will die Avenger!" Venom roared as he charged Lang. Lang however shrunk letting venom crash into the wall before becoming full size again and trying to grab venom. His target however did a spinning kick knocking Lang off of his feet.

"You are weak." Venom chuckled as he grabbed Lang's throat and lifted him into the air. "Rob, I have an Avenger captive." "Venom called into his communicator.

*With Rob*

"Which one?" HE said as he took cover behind a wall while the drones kept all the Avengers at bay.

"Ant-man."

"Knock him out and leave before he shrinks. I will be leaving shortly!" Rob called back before hanging up and throwing another grenade down the hallway.

*Back with Venom*

"It's your lucky day." Venom smirked before bashing Lang's head against a wall until his boddy went limp. "Pathetic." Venom threw the body down the hallway before exiting the building.

*Back with Rob*

"Sir, Venom has escaped." A drone stated as Rob took cover to reload.

"Good, hold them here for as long as you can. I'm cutting the power and leaving." Rob through his last grenade before making his way down an adjourning hallway.

*Avengers*

"Rob's leaving!" Wanda yelled as she slowly advanced with Steve.

"Then we need to catch up. Vision now!" Steve yelled. Vision rose from the floor in between the two drones before destroying both.

"Good job, now then let's go find Rob." Steve raised his hand to his ear but before he could call Lang the power went out covering them in total darkness.

"What was that?" Natasha asked as they all formed a circle.

"Lang come in what happened to the power?" Steve called over the comms.

"…"

"Lang do you copy?"

"…"

"Shit, Lang is MIA. Ok we split up and cover more ground." Steve ordered as his team fanned out.

*With Rob*

"What are you planning on doing?" Cortana asked as Rob made his way to the armory after cutting the power.

"I'm gonna get some help for when we take down Ultron." Rob stated as he picked up a decent sized Taser.

"And who might I ask needs a Taser of that size?"

"You'll see." Rob chuckled as he left to find his target.

*With Wanda and Vision*

"Vis why don't you turn the power on?" Wanda asked as they navigated the dark corridors.

"I have tried but it appears the power was quite literally cut off from the building. We would need to hook up some type of generator before I can fully restore power."

"Well that sucks." Wanda sighed as the continued threw the darkness.

"We found Lang. He's unconscious but alive. No sign of Rob. Anything on your end?" Steve called over the Comms.

"Nothing yet." Wanda sighed which was followed by more no's from other teams.

"Can you sense him?" Vision asked.

"No, something is blocking me for some reason." Wanda growled out angrily as she couldn't help for some unknown reason.

"Look behind you." Vision and Wanda both gasped as Rob stabbed Wanda with the Taser and used another drone to distract Vision as he dragged the unconscious Wanda away.

"Wanda!" Vision yelled as he destroyed the drone and ran forward to try and save Wanda. "Wanda where are you!?" Vision yelled looking around but finding no one.

"Vision what's going on!?" Steve asked over the comms once he heard him yell.

"HE took her. He took Wanda!" Vision called back as he started destroying walls.

"Vision calm down, we are moving out of the building rendezvous with us there so we can think up a game plan to find Wanda." Steve Cut the comm link before Vision could respond.

*With Rob*

'What took you so long?" Venom asked as Rob walked into their temporary residence.

"This." Rob put an unconscious Wanda on a couch.

"Why is she here?" Venom asked.

"She is our ticket to destroying Ultron." Rob stated as he started removing his armor.

"Is it wise to not tie her up?" Venom questioned as he examined her.

"Get a shock collar on her and tie her hand behind her back." Rob instructed before leaving to another room.

 **And done. Shorter than I wanted but got out what I intended. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. SO yeah leave your thoughts in a review as they help me out tremendously.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh, where am I?" Wanda groaned as she finally woke up.

"You're in our temporary home until we can find a new permanent residence." A familiar voice spoke up from behind her.

"Rob?" She wondered.

"Wanda. Now that introductions are out of the way we can get down to business." Rob came around to her front and set up a chair in front of the couch she was on.

"What business is this?" Wanda asked as she struggled to rise.

"When you captured me and went through my head you, opened my eyes to some truths. My colleague and I need your support to end Ultron." Rob stated bluntly.

"You want to destroy Ultron?" Wanda asked, hoping that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes Wanda, but Venom and I aren't strong enough to stop him on our own. WE want your help." Rob said as Wanda raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And why not inform the rest of the Avengers and get them to help you?" Wanda questioned.

"I would rather saw my own foot off then trust them. You however, are different." Rob stated but hesitated at the end.

"Different how?" Wanda implored.

"You helped me. Took care of me when I was lost and in pain." Rob avoided looking in her eyes as he spoke. "You stood by my mother when I was taken from her. Besides my mother I trust you the most. SO Wanda, will you help the Rogues?"

"Rogues?" Wanda chuckled lightly. "Why call yourselves that?"

"Media gave us the name since I used to be an Avenger. Just like how captain America's team is called the outlaws. But that doesn't answer my question." Rob sent her a pointed look.

"Fine I will help you. So long as you remove my shackles." Wanda returned the pointed look.

"I will remove your hand restraints. Your collar stays on until we fight Ultron." Rob smirked as Wanda huffed.

"Why must this collar stay on?" Wanda questioned as she rubbed her wrists.

"Just a precaution." Rob stated before retaking his seat.

"You know, your mother misses you Rob." Wanda said hesitantly, unsure what his reaction would be. "You should visit her."

"What would be the point? By now my exploits are all over the news and she has probably been hounded by the press for information on me." Rob took as shaky breath before he continued. "IF I went back now she would be ashamed of me. OF the things I did, of who I have become. I'm alone Wanda. The only thing I have that could be considered family if Venom. And boy are we one fucked up family." Rob chuckles as tears start falling.

"That isn't true Rob and you know it." Wanda moved to sit next to him. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You will never be alone Rob. I'm here now and we will fix this together." Wanda sighed as they leaned back and closed her eyes to relax.

"Why do you care about me so much? I don't get it." Rob shook his head trying to comprehend why she was putting so much effort into him.

"I Care about you because you are worth it. I like you a lot and want you back." Wanda looked up and gazed into his eyes. Time seemed to freeze as they gazed at each other. "I love you." Wanda whispered as she leant in and kissed him. Rob was startled by this but slowly wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss.

"I…..I love you too." Rob stated as he broke off to catch their breath. Wanda just smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Come, let's get some rest." Wanda stood up and motioned for Rob to lead the way towards a bedroom.

*With Avengers*

"Any luck finding them?" Steve asked as Tony walked into the conference room.

"None, it's like they disappeared off the face of the earth again. Now without Wanda we have no hope of Tracking Rob." Tony sighed as he took a seat.

"That isn't good enough." Vision yelled slamming his fist on the table. "We need to find Wanda and put a stop to Deathstroke and Ultron." Vision glared at everyone around the table.

"He has a name vision. It's Rob and I hope you use it." Tony stated.

"Calm down Vision, we will find them but we are doing everything we can." Steve tried to placate the android.

"How can I be calm when Ultron now has Wanda?" Vision glared at Steve who just sighed.

"Losing our head will just get Wanda killed Vision. SO calm down." Natasha stated while glaring at Vision.

Instead of answering vision just snorted and walked out of the room. Everyone else just glanced around awkwardly as he did this.

"Ok people let's get moving." Steve sighed and left the room soon followed by everyone else.

*Couple days later*

"SO what are we doing here?" Wanda asked as she ate breakfast. Rob sat across from her while Eddie was sitting on a couch.

"We are waiting for orders. You are here because we can't let you leave." Rob deadpanned. Wanda just looked at him clearly unamused.

"Very funny." Wanda rolled her eyes when Rob chuckled.

*beep beep*

"Eddie pick it up." Rob ordered as their communicator rang. "Wanda go to our room." When she hesitated he shoved her down a hall.

"Ultron." Eddie greeted while Rob just nodded.

" _Hello children, I have a new mission for each of you._ " Ultron smirked as he gazed down at them form his monitor. " _Rob I want you to destroy the new Stark Tower while Venom will deal with the Wakandan King. Rob, leave no survivors while you Venom must kill the king and capture his armor. Any questions?_ "

"What do we do if the Avengers show up in either location?" Rob asked.

" _Kill them._ "

"Where are you?" Eddie asked.

 _"_ _I am ensuring the future of this planet."_ Ultron then cut the connection.

"Future of the planet?" Eddie wondered.

"Can't be good for the human race." Rob sighed as he started moving towards the armory.

"You can't go." Wanda walked swiftly behind them. "Innocent people will die." She tried pleading with them. When they didn't respond she grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her. "You told me you opposed Ultron, so why are you helping him?"

"I'm helping him because we don't have the strength to take him out yet. I'm helping him because he is allowing me to hurt Stark. I am doing this so that he doesn't question my loyalty until it's too late." Rob had started walking forward forcing Wanda to move back into a wall. "I am also doing this so I don't get punished again. Now unless you know exactly where Ultron is, I have to follow his orders." Rob glared down into her eyes hoping she would understand.

When Wanda looked into his eyes she saw sadness, regret and pain. He knew this was wrong but didn't see any way out of it. "What about Cortana?" She asked tentatively.

"I can't outright search for his location without him knowing. I have to use so many backroads and links to find him that it will take days if not weeks." Cortana answered from a nearby terminal.

"So you see, I need to do this. And if Tony himself shows then all the better." Rob smirked slightly at the prospect of fighting Tony.

"You don't have to hurt him Rob." Wanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders bringing him closer. "He is already paying for his decisions. Revenge won't help you." She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat hoping he would relent.

"I might eventually be able to look past leaving me to die but he hurt my mom. For that he dies." Rob stated evenly before breaking out of her embrace and turning away.

"What about the civilians? They didn't hurt you." Wanda stated somewhat angrily at his lack of seeing reason.

She calmed down when he hesitated thinking he would finally relent. "IF a few innocents must die then so be it." Rob whispered.

"BE careful brother, and good luck on your mission." Venom stated as he left with his gear.

"You too Eddie." Rob nodded and watched him swing away before entering the armory. Once he was in the armory Wanda followed and closed the doors using her powers. Before the collar could shock her she locked the door and forced Rob against a wall. As the collar started shocking her she forced herself to rip the collar off. Collapsing the floor Rob ran up to her hoping to subdue her before she tried anything else.

"No!" She yelled while thrusting her hand forward flinging him against the wall. "Listen to me Rob, you can't do this to yourself! Your mother wouldn't want this." Wanda by this time was in tears partly due to the pain from the collar and from having to hurt someone she loved. "Revenge won't bring back your family. It won't heal you or your mother. Every step you take to help Ultron only brings her more pain!. Right now you are doing more to hurt your mother than Tony ever could so please let go of your hatred and come back to me!" After she said this she sent him a more recent memory of her visiting Nora.

*flashback*

"Nora?" Wanda looked up at the older woman uncertain of what to say.

"I know what he has done Wanda. I know this isn't him. Ultron is turning my son into a monster and there is nothing I can do about it." Nora started crying.

"Oh Nora." Wanda brought the older woman into a hug as she cried, providing as much comfort as she could.

"Get my baby back Wanda. Whatever you have to do, bring him back to me." Nora held Wanda close and only released her when Wanda nodded. "I don't care if he kills stark or the Winter Soldier I just want my baby back."

*Flashback end*

"You see, all she wants is her son to go home. Not follow Ultron. I promise that he will never lay a hand on you again if you would just please stop this." Wanda pleaded as she looked him in the eye.

Looking away Rob mumbled. "I guess I can stay here for now." Wanda sighed but decided to press the issue at a later date and just held Rob.

*With Venom a few days later*

'Where are you?' Venom mused as he looked upon the palace. 'Got you.' He smirked as he spotted his target walking along the palace walls. Swiftly moving towards his target he failed to notice a sentry radio ahead.

When Venom landed behind the king he was startled to hear him speak. "SO are you here to kill me?"

"How did you know I was here?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"One of my sentries spotted your approach. I should warn you the Avengers are on there way now to drag you to prison." T'chala warned.

"I don't care. Just hand over your suit and die!" Venom roared as he charged the King. Taking a swipe at him the King ducked underneath before delivering a devastating uppercut throwing venom back a step while jumping up and then thrusting his legs forward, kicking venom back a few feet.

"You made a mistake coming here." T'chala stated taking his fighting stance as guards rushed to his side.

"You should have just given me your suit." Venom chuckled as he stood back up.

*elsewhere*

"Ah here you are." Ultron smirked as he picked up a little red book. Around him dead workers and soldiers covered the floor.

"Ultron!" Steve yelled as he and his team entered the room. "Drop the book."

"Oh I don't think so Captain. You see I have a job for the Winter Soldier and in order for him to cooperate I need this book." Ultron smirked as he opened up to the page he needed.

"SO Rob wasn't enough? You need another one of us?" Falcon asked.

"I only need the soldier to undo all the damage Wanda caused when she tried to heal his mind." Ultron then started reciting the passage as his drones appeared and kept everyone at bay.

"NO!" Bucky yelled as he tried desperately to stop Ultron. "AHHHH!"

"Soldier?" Ultron questioned as Bucky fell to his knees.

"What are your orders?" Bucky stood ready.

"Come with me." Ultron chuckled as he grabbed Bucky and flew out of there.

"Bucky!" Steve called after them as the drones flew away.

*With Venom*

The fight had been going on for almost an hour now and while many of the guards were dead, T'chala only suffered from a few bruises and cuts. Maybe a few broken ribs but he was still fighting strong. Venom was standing tall panting from the exertion.

"Why won't you just die!?" He roared his frustration.

"I refuse to be taken out by a criminal." T'chala smirked as Iron man and Vision landed behind Venom.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

"I am Venom and together Deathstroke and I will crush you all!" Venom roared before throwing smoke pellets to the ground and making a hasty retreat.

"That can't be a good sign." Tony muttered as he made his way to T'chala. Before he could get close his comm beeped.

" _Tony we have a problem._ " Steve called.

"What's wrong?"

" _Ultron took Bucky._ "

 **Sorry for the absence but life has been very hectic as of late and only let me do small bits and piece of this chapter. I hope it fulfills your expectations and if it doesn't please tell me why. Also there will only be a few more chapters before I end this story. I don't want to kill anyone too important off since I do plan on making sequels following marvels story line for at least another movie or two. Hope you all liked the scenes between Wanda and Rob. Note they did not have sex. Just slept next to each other. Also no lemons in this. It would ruin the story and I have been trying to write a lemon for my other story. Let's just say there is a good reason I haven't uploaded it. SO again I won't ever just drop a story without telling you. If it takes a while to get a chapter out it will be life and all its horrible timing. Anyway leave your thoughts in a review so I can read them. I really do love them so be creative. Express yourself. I love you all as you are by far my most dedicated readers. Thank you all for supporting this story. It means the world to me as I really have nothing else to look forward to now a days.**


	10. Chapter 10

"So how long has the Winter Soldier been missing?" Tony asked.

"About 24 hours now." Rogers sighed.

"Well, do we have any idea where Ultron went or could be hiding?" Tony asked again.

"WE have no Idea." Vision stated. "We still haven't found Wanda yet either."

"Well I do have some good news." Tony took a seat on a couch. They had all decided to meet back in the Barton's residence. "Peter Parker was released from the hospital and is back in action. He should be here in a few hours." Everyone nodded their heads, smiles coming to some.

"So any game plans?" Falcon asked.

*Elsewhere*

"Where are we?" Wanda asked Rob as he landed in a city alley.

"We are in some random city in Europe. You should be able to call the Avengers to have them pick you up." Rob stated.

"What do you mean pick me up? I thought we were in this together?" Wand asked incredulously.

"We are but the Avengers need you for what is coming. I will give you a transponder to show my location. Track me and through the signal Cortana will let you know if we are at Ultron's base." Rob instructed handing her a device. "Don't bother with this for a few days though ok? I will be visiting my mother like I should have done all along." Rob embraced Wanda. "Thank you My Scarlet angel. You have saved me in more ways than one." Rob pulled back and kissed her on the lips which Wanda was all too eager to reciprocate.

"I love you my handsome Dark Knight." Wanda giggled as she pulled him back in for another kiss. When they separated she gazed into his eyes. "Stay safe Rob because when this is all over, I will be waiting for you. You better show up." Wanda brought him into a tight hug.

"I love you Wanda Maximoff. I will find you and if I go to heaven's beach and you don't, I'll be looking down. You'll never be alone." Rob returned the hug before they went their separate ways.

*With Ultron*

"You know your mission. Get it done." Ultron instructed Bucky who nodded his head and headed out with his new sniper rifle.

"It will be done." He stated before leaving the base of operations.

*Few hours later*

*Ding dong*

"Coming!" The door opens revealing a woman wearing a dirty apron. "Oh my god! Robert!?"

"Hey mom." Rob looks away nervous about what will happen.

"Oh my god!" Nora immediately grabs her son into a tight hug as tears of joy and relief flow down her face. "You came home." She cried as she held him. He eventually built the courage to hold her back and when he did, the tears started flowing.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm so so sorry!" Rob cried as he released al the pain.

"It's ok my son, its ok. You're home now and nothing can hurt you anymore." Nora rubbed his back as they held each other.

"I have done some really horrible things mom. I'm sorry I failed you." Rob buried his head into her shoulder a she kept rubbing his back.

"You didn't fail me honey, you could never fail me." Nora shushed him. "I will always be proud of you. No matter what road you take I will always be proud of you. I'm just glad you finally stopped your revenge plans and came home."

"But I didn't give them up. I still hate Tony and Barnes for what they did to me and our family." Rob stated.

"Barnes I can understand but please forgive Tony. It will be hard, almost impossible. I have barely forgiven him. But hate will not help you anymore than boat in a desert. Learn to forgive him Robert and once you have forgiven him, forgive the winter soldier. Do what I could never do and forgive him." When she saw Rob about to question her she continued. "Don't let Ultron turn you into a weapon for evil. Hell if I had my way you would come into this house, remove your armor and quit this business. But you are now tied into the fate of our world. You must fight for good, not evil. SO please when you leave again, destroy Ultron and come home." Nora looked at her son hopefully and was relieved to see him nod in agreement.

"I will try mother. I will try."

"That's all I can ask for son." Nora released Rob from her hug and motioned for him to enter. "Now come in and let me make you something to eat."

"Thank mom." Rob smiled.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Rob's smile faded and his face turned into one of horror as he saw three bullets tear through his mother, sending her blood all over him. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground and held her as she struggled for breath.

"Mom! Please stay awake!" Rob sobbed as he held her dying form.

"Rob…*cough* please, *cough* don't let…. The pain consume you." Nora croaked out as she coughed up blood. "Remember….. who you are." Nora whispered as the light faded from her eyes. Seeing this Rob broke down and cried. He rocked her body back and forth silently begging that his mother would somehow come back. After a few minutes he looked up trying to find the culprit and saw someone stand on the roof of a house down the road. He also started to hear sirens and looked over to see police officers driving towards the house. When he looked back towards the individual he noticed that they were hoping houses attempting to escape.

"I'll get whoever did this to you mom and I will bring them justice." Rob sobbed as his helmet covered his head and he took flight after the assailant.

*Back with Wanda few minutes before shooting*

"Vision I promise, I am ok." Wanda said exasperated as Vision once again fussed over her.

She had been picked up a few minutes after Rob dropped her off and since then Vision hadn't left her alone. He constantly worried over her, asking if she needed anything or if she was comfortable. It was endearing at first but quickly got annoying.

"I am sorry Wanda I was just very worried about you. I guess I have been overbearing. I apologize." Vision bowed in apology.

"It's fine Vision, just please try and not do it again." Wanda sighed.

"So when does Rob's A.I send the signal?" Tony asked.

"Whenever they reach Ultron's base of operations." Wanda answered.

"Well I'm going to watch some TV to pass the time." Falcon stated as he grabbed the remote. After a few minutes of Watching he called out to everyone. "Guy's get in here quick!"

"What is it?" Steve asked as he and everyone else ran into the living room.

"Look for yourself." Falcon pointed at the screen and everyone saw Bucky running across rooftops with a big sniper rifle. What really startled them was that Rob was chasing him while covered in blood.

"What happened?" Wanda asked in shock.

" _I have reports that the Rogue Avenger Rob's mother was shot a killed by the Winter soldier. Shortly after the shooting Rob, also known as Deathstroke started chasing the Winter soldier. The military has been called to intervene and police are urging people to stay in their homes. This is Dan rather signing off."_ The broadcast continued to do a play by play and they all sat in shock as Bucky dodged repulse beams shot by Rob.

"Nora was kill by Bucky?" Wanda asked in shock.

"It would appear so." Ant man stated solemnly.

"We need to get there quickly before Rob kills Bucky or Bucky kills Rob." Steve ordered as everyone ran to get ready, except for Wanda who just stood there watching the TV in shock.

*Back with Rob*

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!" Rob roared as he fired beam after beam at Bucky only for it to miss.

"You need to calm down in order to fight him properly boss." Cortana tried to interject.

"Shut it Cortana, this ends now!" Rob raised his wrist and fired a small rocket which destroyed the building Bucky was on sending the super soldier flying.

"There will be now mercy for you, no quick death only long painful torture." Rob Glared down at Bucky as he landed a few feet from him.

Bucky muttered something in Russian before standing up and drawing a knife.

"Bring it on you stupid Russian Dog!" Rob yelled before charging, fist cocked back to deck Bucky across the face. Bucky also charged and prepped the knife to stab into Rob's gut. When they collided Rob's fist threw Bucky's head back while the knife grazed his armor. Rob proceeded to press his advantage and repeatedly pummeled Bucky's face. Eventually Bucky pushed him far enough away that he was able to jump up and kick Rob across the face.

"You're going to pay for killing my Mother!" Rob drew one of his pistols and started firing at Bucky. Most of his bullets were deflected by his metal arm but two got through and pierced his stomach causing Bucky to cry out and clutch his injured belly.

Rob saw this and pressed his advantage, quickly putting his firearm away he charged and kneed Bucky right in the face repeatedly until he heard a satisfying crack. "How did that feel big boy?" Rob asked as Bucky groaned in pain and clutched his head.

Taking out both pistols again he aimed them at his knees and fired. Sadly for Rob his shots missed and Bucky lurched forward and using his metal arm, threw Rob back 20 feet into another house.

"Ow." Rob muttered as he picked himself up.

"Please ….*pant* stop! I didn't want to kill your mother." Bucky muttered as he backed away from Rob.

Rob growled in fury before drawing two knives from his back and stalked towards Bucky. "You will die Winter Soldier. There will be no redemption for you." Rob stated as he started swinging the knives while Bucky desperately tried to dodge or deflect the incoming blades.

"That arm of yours is getting in the way!" Rob growled as he maneuvered around Bucky and plunged one of the knives into his back and the other into his hip. Gripping the metal arm in his hands, he smiled in sick satisfaction as he fired his repulsors into the forearm. Bucky screamed in agony as the beams tore through his arm bit by bit until the arm was ripped off.

Screaming in pain Bucky fell to the ground clutching at his missing appendage. Rob stood victoriously over him, arm in his hand smiling down through his mask. "This is where you die like a dog." He raised the arm and started beating Bucky with his own arm. "This is just a fraction of my pain. Imagine how it would feel if I could torture you for days on end." Rob laughed as Bucky whimpered in pain. Bruises forming all over his body.

Suddenly rob was thrown back. When he looked up he saw Ant-man grow back to normal size as Captain America and Black Widow landed next to him. When he heard something behind he turned and saw Tony and Hawk-eye land behind him. Vision appeared with Wanda on his left while the police formed on his right.

"Give up kid, you're surrounded. You have nowhere to go. It's over." Steve said as he took a few steps towards Rob.

"It's over when the Winter Soldier is dead at my feet." Rob growled as he drew both his pistols.

"Please Rob stop this and come home with us." Wanda urged tears falling from her face.

"This disgusting piece of filth just murdered the last family I had, My Mother, and you expect me to let it go?" Rob asked incredulously. "No, I will never let that go. He has gone too far." Rob raised his guns.

"He was controlled by Ultron! He didn't do this on our orders or his own will!" Steve yelled raising his shield to defend Bucky.

"Bullshit! I can believe that Hydra crap but Ultron? No, he has no way of controlling him. So now he dies for his sins." Rob was about to fire but Wanda had used her powers to keep his fingers from squeezing the trigger.

"I can't let you fall into Darkness Rob. I won't let you do that to yourself." Wanda cried as Rob struggled.

"Danmit Wanda he killed my Mother! I refuse to let him live after that!" Rob roared as he struggled to break free.

"I'm sorry kid but this is the end of the line." Steve sighed as he took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh now Captain, it has only just begun!" Rob laughed as explosions sounded around them.

 **Bum bum bum! Cliffhanger! Is this the final chapters? Or is there a few more to go? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway How pissed are you about the cliffhanger? Well I didn't originally plan for the cliffhanger buuuuuut it happened. Anyway now to answer a question. For how the armor works. Think of an iron man suit but with different colors and lacking the circle light on the chest. Also the jetpack is like a round protrusion on the back with a hole on the bottom. Hopefully that explains it. If not then I don't know how else to describe it and I apologize for that. Now then it was suggested I do a redemption arc. I can't believe it but you guys literally guessed what the ending of the story would entail. I don't know if it will be long enough to be considered and Arc but it will end very similarly to what the guest (you know who you are) described. This is actually the beginning of it if you're curious. Note it won't play out exactly as you described it since events in this chapter will mess it up and I got a few more twists to add before the final showdown. Or do I? hahahaha I love writing this because you all provide such good feedback! So keep it up guys and gals. DO gals read this? It would be soooooo cool if they did. Anyway I am in a good mood soooooo I have decided that this is one of three stories I will focus on while I am away of vacation. So expect at least one more update this week. No promises though. Have a wonderful day/night/evening!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You will all fall!" Rob shouted as Ultron's drones fired down upon the team distracting them long enough for Rob to get airborne.

"Rob!" Wanda cried out as she started destroying drones.

Rob ignored her cry as he focused on Bucky. Flying down and attempting to get in a few hits, Iron man intercepted him and engaged him in the air.

"I'm sorry Rob! I failed you! Just please stop this and turn yourself in!" Tony yelled as he and Rob flew around taking shots at one another.

"You will fall Tony just like your parents." Rob smirked as Tony attacked him with more ferocity after that. "Once you die then the Rouges will rise." Rob smiled as tony cocked his head confused. Suddenly tony was thrown to the ground as Venom used his webs to drag him down.

Rob seeing his advantage rushed down and delivered a devastating dropkick to Tony's head. Venom, seeing that Rob was once again in control of the fight turned around and faced Hawkeye who noticed Venom's gaze.

"I don't believe we have met yet." Clint stated nervously.

"hehehe." Venom chuckled revealing his sharp fangs as he advanced on the archer.

*Back with Rob*

Once Tony regained his feet he was assaulted by punches from rob who was using his jetpack to propel him forward and deliver harder punches. "Die Stark!" Rob roared as he grabbed Tony by the throat, raised him in the air and slammed him into the ground. Air rushed out of Tony's lungs as he was forced into the ground. Alarms blared in his helmet as he tried to regain focus only for his face to meet Rob's boot.

"You are weak old man! I guess legends do die." Rob laughed as he continued to stop on Tony's head. Suddenly he was ripped away from Tony and thrown back into a house. When he looked up he saw a teary eyed Wanda. "Out of the way Wanda. I don't want to hurt you." Rob grunted as he picked himself up.

"I can't let you hurt anyone else." Wanda sobbed out as she once again used her powers to force Rob into the ground.

*With venom*

Clint had made his bow into a staff and was trying to avoid Venom's webs. "I need a new weapon." He grunted as Venom moved in swiftly, delivering a punch to the gut and sending Clint back a few feet.

"You are weak Archer." Venom laughed. "You are not worthy of the title Avenger." Venom stepped forward, grabbed Clint's Neck and raised him off the ground. "You will not see tomorrow." Venom smirked before screeching in pain as an electric shock shot through his veins. This caused venom to release Clint who rolled away and grabbed his staff.

Natasha, seeing her friend free, jumped on Venom's back and started punching his face with Brass knuckles. Clint then rejoined the fight and used his staff to keep Venom off balance. "Just like old times, huh Barton." Natasha chuckled.

"We really don't remember the same past." Clint mumbled.

Venom by this point was getting frustrated and jumped into the air to escape Clint. Natasha who didn't expect this lost her balance which allowed Venom to grab her hair and throw her away. When he landed he snarled at them both. "You will both die slowly."

"WE shall see about that." Clint smirked as Natasha drew her own side arms.

*With Steve and Bucky*

"Are you back with us?" Steve asked as he deflected more shots from the drones.

"Yeah." Bucky groaned. Blood oozed out of his wounds and with only one arm, he was struggling to stand. If it wasn't for vision and Falcon in the air then they would have lost already.

"We need to end this fast and get out of here." Steve muttered as he noticed tanks rolling up.

"Any ideas?" Bucky asked.

"Not yet."

*back with Rob*

"I don't want to hurt but if you stand in my way I will." Rob glared at Wanda.

"Please stop Rob. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Wanda stated.

Suddenly a few drones attacked Wanda causing her to raise a shield around her. Taking the opportunity a drone landed near Rob. "Get out of here, this isn't where we have our final showdown."

"No, this ends here Ultron." Rob growled.

"I didn't send enough drones to take them out. Get back to base." With that said the drone left to continue its own attack.

"grrr." Rob growled as he noticed Tony fighting drones. He was about to move in for the kill when Wanda spoke up.

"Is this what your mother would want from you?" Wanda yelled out. "Would she want you to kill us?"

Rob hesitated and Cortana saw her chance to help her friend and boss. " _Remember who you are._ " Rob froze when he heard his mother's voice. "I recorded your entire conversation with her. So please Robert, Remember who you are." Cortana spoke in a soothing voice and Rob just lowered his head. Throughout the fight his head had begun t lose the pain, hate and anger and replaced it with common sense to fight. Hearing his mother's voice caused most of his anger to wash away and a sense of regret to fill his mind.

'My mother wanted me to stop Ultron not help him. And here I am helping him.' Rob looked around and saw Venom holding off Natasha and Clint.

"It's not too late for you Rob, we will welcome you back with open arms." Wanda pleaded again.

Rob looked around and saw the drones dwindling and the Tanks lining up shots. "Venom! We are leaving!" Rob yelled out, to which Venom nodded and broke away from Natasha and Clint. Rob looked over at Wanda and nodded his head before he let his active camo cover him.

Wanda smiled in relief as she saw Rob flee the field. And now solely focused on destroying the remaining drones. Once they were all dead, Steve rounded up his team members and they too fled in their jet before the military could capture them.

*Few minutes later with Wanda*

"So I guess we can't rely on Rob to provide us with the coordinates to Ultron's base now." Flacon sighed.

"We can always find another way." Steve spoke up as he patched up Bucky.

"I wouldn't be too sure one that. He is still with us." Wanda spoke up.

"How can you be sure?" Clint asked.

"Because I know him better than anyone." Wanda had a small smile on her face as she remembered Rob's change of heart in the battle.

"I'm going to have to have the talk with him when this is all over then." Wanda heard Clint mutter and just giggled.

*With Rob back at Ultron's headquarters*

"Shall I send Wanda the signal?" Cortana asked.

"Not yet. I need you to see if Ultron did take over the Winter Soldier before I bring them here." Rob stated as he sat inside his room.

"Got it. Would you like me to see what Ultron is doing?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, just don't get caught. I would rather avoid punishment." Rob nodded.

' _Deathstroke, Venom, report to the conference room for a debriefing.'_ He heard Ultron's voice over the loudspeaker and groaned.

"Keep looking those things up while I deal with the big man." Rob sighed as he got up.

*in conference room*

"What do you need Ultron?" Venom asked.

"I need you two to guard this outpost while I finish prepping the payload." Ultron replied.

"What's the pay load?" Rob asked.

"This time I am making bombs. Not Nuclear, but still really big bombs. The world will heel and the Avengers will fall when we are done." Ultron smirked. Venom smiled as well while Rob frowned behind his mask.

"When does this begin?" Rob asked.

"We start the final plan tomorrow. So get some rest you two. We are going to have to be at our best for this. Dismissed." Ultron stated before leaving the room.

"So what's the plan brother? I'm sorry about your mother." Venom turned towards Rob.

"Thanks, as for the plan, we contact the Avengers and watch them and Ultron kill each other." Rob sighed. "Unless Cortana finds information condemning Ultron for the death of me mother we won't interfere." Venom nodded and they left to return to their quarters.

*With Wanda*

"SO did he send anything yet?" Ant-man asked as he walked into Barton's living room.

"Nothing yet." Wanda sighed.

"I'm sure he will send something Wanda. I saw his change too. He won't abandon us." Ant-man put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Soon after he left steve walked in and took a seat next to her.

"How is Bucky?" She asked robotically.

"Well we won't be able to get him a new Robotic arm for a while and his wounds are severe but he will pull through. But how are you holding up?" Steve asked honestly. "You lost a woman who considered you her daughter-in-law and fought someone you hold extremely close to your heart."

Wanda had a small smile on her face as he said that last part. "Is it so obvious?" When she saw Steve nod she sighed. "I'm surviving Steve. The only thing holding me together is all of you and the fact that Rob may not abandon us."

"Are you beginning to doubt him?"

"I would never doubt him. I have complete faith that he will come back and help us. I'm just being pessimistic I guess." Wanda sighed as she leaned back on the couch, eyes closed.

"Keep that close Wanda. You're an extremely strong young woman but even you have limits. If you believe he will pull through then he will." Steve scooted over and gave her a hug. "Iron man's team should be here soon." Steve ended the hug and left the room to go check on Bucky.

*half hour later*

"Wanda, I hope you are well." Vision greeted as he joined her on the back porch. Tony's team had arrived ten minutes ago and after a small meeting they decided to relax until word came in. Wanda had quickly moved to the porch to overlook the property.

"I am as well as I can be right now Vis." Wand agave him a small smile.

"That's good. I think." Vision nodded and fidgeted around nervously which confused Wanda.

"Vis, are you okay? You look nervous." Wanda pointed out.

"Yes I am fine thank you just a little nervous. I just haven't done this before and am unsure on how to proceed." Vision started pacing. Wanda stood and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him.

"What has you so nervous Vis?"

"Wanda, we have been good friends for a while now right?" Wanda nodded, unsure on how this would go. "Well during that time I have come to truly realize what a wonderful woman you are. Your beauty is surpassed only by your generous heart." Vision gulped as Wanda looked at him shocked. "What I am trying to say is, Wanda Maximoff, Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

…

…..

"Vis, I have … I don't know what to say." Wanda stated surprised. She didn't expect this kind of confession.

"With the upcoming battle between our old comrade and one of our arch enemies I didn't want to risk losing you and wondering what could have been. So would you like to start dating?" Vision looked at her hopefully.

Wanda bit her bottom lip and looked to the ground trying to compose her thoughts. After a few agonizing seconds for Vision, Wanda looked up into his eyes. "Vision, you are my best friend. You have been an anchor when no one else has been there. We have been through so much together." Vision's eyes filled with hope. "But my heart belongs to another. I love you Vision, but you are like my little brother. I'm sorry I cannot return your feelings." Wanda looked at him apologetically.

"I see then." Vision was experiencing something he couldn't comprehend. With his vast knowledge he determined it to be a mix of pain anger and sadness. "If you don't mind, who owns your heart?" He asked tentatively.

"Rob owns my heart Vision. He always has." Wanda stated confidently.

"I see, well thank you for telling the truth." Vision quickly turned around and left. Leaving Wanda who started feeling slightly guilty for hurting Vision.

"You did the right thing Wanda." She jumped when she heard Clint's voice.

"How do you know? He was devastated." Wanda sighed as she retook her seat.

"If you had said you returned his feelings when you didn't and got with him. You would have been miserable. It would have been even more painful for him to realize that you loved Rob instead of him." Clint sat next to her and put a reassuring arm around her.

"That makes sense but it doesn't make it hurt less." Wanda sighed again.

"No, it doesn't. If you want to talk to an expert on relationships I can get my wife but I can tell you right now, that you did the right thing. Just make sure that you stay focused in the fight. I don't want you getting hurt." Clint stood and kissed the top of her head before reentering the house.

Wanda remained outside and looked up into the sky, wondering where Rob was and if he was all right.

 **And done. I'm telling you I am really enjoying how this story played out. I might even crown this my masterpiece. I was actually about to make this longer but realized that if I did the next chapter would probably by the last chapter of the story. SO now instead next chapter will be the last full length chapter and after it should be about half the length, maybe 1000 or 1500. Anyway after that I may do an epilogue to hold you over until the next movie where I can continue this. SO with that said. I will try and finish this story this weekend. Again no promises as I am currently on vacation but I will definitely try. Especially since I finally have enough to redo one of my original three stories. It isn't on my profile anymore but it was a halo fic. SO that will probably replace this one once this is complete. Anyway please review as they keep me motivated to give you content and it lets me know if I did a good job. Again I love you all and hope to see you at the end of this. Love you all and good morning, afternoon, evening and goodnight!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Sorry for the long break! I had a lot of this typed a few weeks ago and then my computer got the Blue screen of death and I lost the file. Then since I didn't have money for a computer I had to use a local library when I had the time. Obviously I didn't have much time since none of my fics have been updated in a while. Well anyway sorry about that but Welcome to the final chapter. For this I am mostly focusing on Rob and Wanda so don't expect many other characters to pop in for any major pieces. Especially later on. Have fun and thanks for coming along on this journey.**

"Cortana, did you find anything?" Rob asked as he stepped back into his room.

"I found references to a red book used to control winter soldiers. It has a phrase that awakens sleeper agents, meaning our Winter Soldier." Cortana began. "It was picked up shortly after the Avenger's split but was reported Stolen by Robots."

"Then that means Ultron had the book." Rob's eyes widened in realization.

"Yes, and all he would have to do is say the words in hearing distance to Bucky and he would be under his control." Cortana finished his thought.

"Send the signal to Wanda. I have to have a talk with Venom." Rob ran out of the room in search of Venom only to bump into Ultron.

"Going somewhere?" Ultron asked casually.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to venom." Rob moved to go around him but Ultron blocked his path.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" Ultron glared down at Rob.

"Why would I lie to you sir?" Rob asked hoping that he would let it go.

…

…

…

"Fine, carry on then." Ultron stepped aside allowing Rob to walk towards Venoms room.

When he got to the door he slammed it open and immediately started talking. "Venom, change of plans!" He quickly stopped as he saw another Ultron standing in the corner.

"Oh don't stop on my account Robert. Please tell me how your plans have changed." Ultron starts walking forward while Venom looks between the two worriedly. Rob takes a few steps back but bumps into the other Ultron model.

"What are you doing here?" Rob asked shakily.

"I think I should be asking the questions here." Ultron smirked as he saw his uneasiness. "Were you perhaps planning on betraying me? Calling the Avengers and then helping them destroy me and my plans?" Ultron laughed as Rob's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I have cameras and microphones all over this base boy. SO now I will make an example of you so Venom here doesn't get any ideas." Ultron grabs Rob by the neck and starts dragging him down the hall while the other model drags Venom.

*With Wanda*

"I got the message!" She yelled as her device lit up with coordinates.

"You hear her guys! Avenger's Suit up!" Steve yelled as everyone rushed to get into their respective uniforms.

"How long will it take for us to reach these coordinates?" Wanda asked Tony as everyone filed into the jet.

"Hmmmm about 1 hour tops." Tony replied as he took off.

"1 hour? That's the best you can do?" Wanda asked incredulously.

"Well despite being a genius I can't rewrite physics and I can't make the jet to light speed. Be patient Wanda. We will get there soon enough. I mean come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Tony scoffed. Wanda just looked ahead nervously. She was having a bad feeling and was sure it had something to do with Rob.

*Back with Rob*

Ultron was dragging him to the torture room. Looking around confirmed that guess and he was struggling to get free. If he allowed Ultron to strap him in then he was dead and the Avengers wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Venom provided less resistance but still fidgeted every now and again. He kept his gaze on Rob waiting to see what would happen. He wanted to interfere but he felt unsure about what he should do.

"They will kill you, you stupid piece of metal." Rob growled out.

"They can try but I think they will be too shocked to do anything when they see your destroyed corpse." Ultron stated uncaringly. Hearing this Venom halted his movements and forced his way out. He used his webs to grab onto the Ultron who was holding Rob and propel him into the Robotic body. This caused Rob to fall to the ground.

Immediately after falling he activated his helmet and charged the other model. While Venom started fighting the other.

'I hope the Avengers get here soon.' Rob thought as he clashed with Ultron again.

Rob threw a right hook but Ultron blocked it with his arm and used his other to deliver a devastating uppercut. Rob flew back into a wall and Ultron capitalized on this by ramming his fist into Rob's gut. Air rushed out through his lungs as his eyes widened in shock.

"You are frail." Ultron backhanded him and Rob stumbled to the left. "Did you really think you stood a chance against me?" Ultron used his thrusters to knee Rob in the face, cracking his mask. Still in the air, Ultron kicked him in the chest sending Rob to the floor. "Humans are weak, pathetic creatures. You stunt your own evolution and think it improvement. You will all die and the new civilization will be the most powerful in the galaxy."

"Humans are not pathetic." Rob coughed as he shakily got to his feet. "We will prevail through any storm. We may be divided now but when push comes to shove, we will unite and stand together." Rob glared at Ultron who chuckled.

"So Naïve."

"I prefer optimist." Rob smirked as he blasted Ultron back with his repulsors. He then ran forward and started bashing Ultron in the face as he started to stand.

Ultron wrapped his arms around Rob and started flying up bringing them both through the roof. When they got outside Rob was able to break away and send a beam at Ultron. Ultron dodged and fired his own grazing Rob's chest piece. Rob hovered for a few seconds while Ultron flew towards him. Rob took out his two desert eagles and started firing at Ultron who raised his arm to take the bullets. Rob tried to get out of the way but Ultron grabbed his foot and threw him onto the roof.

"Don't you see? I have won. You have no allies except Venom and you are helplessly outgunned. Surrender and I will give you a quick death." Ultron hovered a few feet in front of him. When rob looked up he saw a few drones hover behind Ultron.

"I will never surrender to you!" Rob yelled as he took flight again trying his best to hold off Ultron and his drones.

*With Venom during Rob's fight*

"You could still join me." Ultron stated as he exchanged punches with Venom.

"Never." Venom snarled before bull rushing Ultron through a wall. Then using his webs, swung down the hall hoping to find a more open area to move around in. He was surprised when Ultron crashed through a wall in front of him used his beams to send Venom through a couple walls.

"If you won't join me then you will die just like everyone else." Ultron glared down at Venom who noticed he was in some kind of warehouse type room filled with bombs and other materials. As Ultron was about to strike rob burst through the roof and landed right on top of him.

Rolling of Rob quickly stood and fired repulsor bolt into Ultron head, destroying the body. "What took you so long?" Venom smirked as Rob grunted. Any reply was quickly squashed as the other Ultron model entered the room with a small army of drones.

"Them." Rob stated as the stood back to back. Drones raised their weapons while Ultron walked up to them.

"So here we are. You both trapped like animals while the superior force watches on." Ultron chuckled as he started walking around them. "I'm honestly surprised you even lasted this long but I guess I have been rather lax when I came to killing you. But that ends here. You will both be dying and nothing will change that." Ultron stopped on front of Rob. "Any last words?"

"Once more into the fray." Ultron quirked his head confused.

"Into the last good fight I'll ever know." Rob slowly reached for his guns.

"Live and die on this day." His hands gripped the guns.

"Live, and die, on this day!" Rob flung up his arms and fired at a nearby gas canister causing it to explode. Drones close the barrel also erupted as Venom used the distraction to swing away while Orb flew around shooting other explosives causing serious destruction. Ultron quickly growled angrily as he and the remaining drones took flight after the two.

*With Avengers*

"We are pulling up on the target area!" Tony called as he switched on Auto pilot.

Wanda rushed to the front and looked at the building where the signal was coming from. "Are we sure this isn't a trap." Falcon called from the back.

"Rob won't betray us." Wanda stated. She was about to head the back when she heard an explosion. Turning back, she saw a whole side the building erupt in flames and Rob flying out of it with drones hot on his tail.

"Looks like the kid started early." Tony muttered as he quickly put his suit on.

"You heard him everyone. Drop zone is hot so prepare for the worst." Steve stated as he lowered the ramp over the warehouse. HE jumped out first followed by Tony who flew towards Rob.

*With Ultron chasing Rob*

"Looks like your friends have arrived after all." Ultron growled. "It won't help you!" Ultron sent one more blast towards Rob who tried to dodge but the beam clipped his jetpack causing him to fall.

"Cortana give me something!" Rob shouted as he plummeted towards the ground.

"I'm sorry boss, power is being rebutted but it won't be back online in time." Cortana said apologetically.

"It's fine Cortana. It has been a pleasure working with you." Rob closed his eyes mentally preparing for death. As the seconds turned to a minute he frowned and opened his eyes. Standing above him with a worried expression was Wanda.

"Are you ok?" She asked shakily.

Rob slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I will live." He tried to sit up but winced as pain shot through his chest. "Ahh!" He clutched his chest as he fell back down.

"What's wrong?" Wanda hovered over him as the battle continued in the air above them.

"I may have a broken rib or two." Rob winced.

"Then stay still." Wanda chastised him as he once again tried to get up.

"I can't." Rob grunted. "Ultron is going to destroy the world with bombs."

"When?" Wanda asked urgently.

"He was going to start it tomorrow but I destroyed a good portion of his warehouse." Rob coughed. "Probably set him back a few days." Rob smirked painfully.

"Well now that we are here Ultron will die." Wanda stated, a determined glint in her eye.

"I'm glad you came." Rob sighed as he leaned into Wanda. Wanda smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I would never leave you." Wanda kissed his helmet. "Many thought you would betray us. I'm glad you proved them wrong."

"Heh. Shouldn't you be fighting with everyone else?" Rob looked around and noticed that many had started to move indoors.

"Well I couldn't leave my Dark Knight to plummet to his death." Wanda's grip tightened.

"Yeah, we couldn't have that." Rob chuckled slightly. "Maybe after this is all over we can spend some time together." Rob coughed. "Just you and me."

"I would like that." Wanda smiled down on him.

" _Wanda we could use your help in here!_ " Steve called over the radio.

"I'll be right there." Wanda called back before sending an apologetic look towards Rob.

"Go, my Scarlet angel. Rain death down upon those drones." Rob smirked as Wanda ran towards the warehouse.

When she was far enough away he opened a link to Venom. "Give me a status report venom."

" _Things are going well. The avengers are pushing Ultron back while a few have stayed outside to deal with any runners._ " Venom responded.

"Good." Rob mumbled.

An explosion erupted nearby and he saw Tony skid across the floor 20 feet in front of him. Ultron landed nearby and put his foot on his neck slowly pushing down. He slowly stood hoping to sneak up on Ultron. When he got close enough he heard their conversation.

"I will end you Tony even if it is the last thing I do." Ultron glared Down at Tony who was struggling to speak.

"I guess you fail then." Rob stated. When Ultron looked back he received a repulsor beam to the face rendering him useless. When the pressure was lifted from Tony's thought he sat up and coughed. Rob walked over and held out his hand to help Tony stand. Tony, who was about the grab the hand recoiled when a yellow beam slammed into Rob's chest sending him flying back.

"I cannot let you hurt Mr. Stark." Vision floated down in front of Tony.

"I was trying to help him." Rob coughed. He opened his mask and spit out blood.

"Not what I saw." Vision glared at Rob. He did not understand his emotion. He had figured out he had emotions but hey were telling him, screaming at him to kill Rob.

"Vision, please, he is helping us." Tony rasped out slowly standing.

"How can we be sure? At every turn he has betrayed us. The probability of him turning again is extremely likely." Vision stated.

"Keep attacking me and I guarantee I will kill you." Rob glared at him.

"You are a danger to us and especially Wanda. I am going to have to ask you to turn yourself in and never talk to her again." Vision stared at him. Rob stared right back. Tony looked between them while explosions rocked the background.

"I won't do that." Rob stated, putting his helmet back on.

"Then I shall have to use force." Vision started moving forward.

"Vision don't do this." Tony grabbed his shoulder. Vision in turn rounded don him and knocked him out with one punch.

"I'm sorry MR. Stark but it is for the good of the team." Vision turned back to Rob.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on Ultron?" Rob stated warily as he realized nobody was close enough to help him.

"I have enough firewalls and programs in place to make sure Ultron is wiped out for good this time." Vision slowly advanced towards Rob.

"Well I see you covered your bases." Rob grunted as he stumbled back.

"Not so eager to fight anymore?" Vision questioned. "Surrender is still on the table."

Rob froze when he heard that word. HE glared at Vision. "I never surrender." Rob propelled himself forward as Vision did the same. Rob was pushed back as he tried to gain some sort of edge. Every attempt failed as Vision tossed him around.

"Cortana send out a distress signal." Rob grunted as he tried not to cough up too much blood inside his helmet.

"Message sent but with Vision here I don't know if anyone heard us." Cortana's voice was laced with concern.

"I guess we have to improvise." Rob grumbled. Rearing his head back he suddenly propelled it forward into a head-butt. Sadly for him Vision jus raised an eyebrow while Rob wobbled around as he saw stars. "Ok that was a bad idea." Rob tried desperately to regain his balance.

"You don't say." Cortana's sarcastic quip arrived shortly after.

As he regained his footing, he turned back to Vision and was about to attack when a metal fence surrounded in a red aura came between them. "Stop!"

"Wanda." Rob sighed in relief just before he coughed up some more blood. 'Probably have a damaged lung. Need to get that checked.' He thought drearily.

"Wanda, I can explain." Vision interrupted his thoughts.

"Explain?" Wanda looked between them, her expression switching between anger and sadness. "You have attacked our friend Vision without any cause! What is there to explain?" Wanda glared at him.

"He is unstable and a threat to all of us." Vision reasoned. "A threat to you and that I cannot allow."

"That's not for you to decide." Steve walked up.

"Explosives are set Steve." Sam landed next to him as the teams gathered together. "Let's blow this joint."

"Agreed. We can continue this on the jet. Move out everyone." As everyone moved to the jet Venom held back and waited for Rob who was being helped by Wanda.

"SO are we with them now?" Venom asked.

"We're criminals Venom. The rouges cannot join the Avengers or Outlaws." Rob answered. "But we can still fight on the same side." Rob added when he saw Wanda's worried expression.

"You won't be leaving my sight for a long time Knight." Wanda stated daring anyone to contradict her.

"I agree. I do need to go to the hospital soon." Rob opened his mask and blood poured out as he coughed some more.

"How long has this been going on?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"Since Vision named me a threat." Rob grunted as he was put in a seat.

"We can bring him to Dr. Cho for healing." Tony piped up drowsily. I can hold off Mr. Government."

"Good, now get some rest." Wanda gave Rob a light kiss. "I have to go interrogate someone." Wanda sent a glare towards Vision.

"Have fun Honey." Rob smiled as he finally passed out.

*Couple days later*

"Mrs. Barton I would like to apologize for what I did to your family and house." Rob stood before the whole Barton family begging for forgiveness. He was released form Cho's care 2 days after they arrived and the Outlaws allowed them to tag along for a bit.

"It's fine kid." Clint said. You can make it up to us by helping repair the damages."

"Anything. You want us to do, we will do it." Rob nodded his head vigorously.

One of the kids walked up to Venom and stared up at him.

'What would you like little one?" Eddie asked.

"You sling webs right?" Eddie nodded. "Can you make us hammocks?" The kid pointed to some nearby trees with a mile wide smile.

"Sure." Eddie smiled as the young girl led him towards the trees.

"It's amazing how quickly they forgive." Rob sighed as he watched the young girl practically harass Eddie.

"Children are remarkable like that." Wanda Walked up next to him and held his hand. He in turn rested his head on hers.

"You don't have to go you know." Wanda sighed.

"Yes, we do." Rob also sighed. "The Government may not be putting everything into finding you guys but me and Eddie are on the top of the most wanted list."

"Do you at least have a place in mind where you can hide?" Wanda looked up at him.

"Of course I do. When do I not have a plan?" Rob smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Where."

"It's a surprise Angel." Rob chuckled as Wanda gave a frustrated groan.

"When will you tell me?' She asked with a pout.

"When it's time for me to leave."

*2 months later*

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Clint asked as the sun started to rise.

"Yeah I'm sure. She would never let me go if she was awake." Rob replied sadly.

"I know." Clint nodded. "Look, you mean the world to her and I know you are doing this to protect her. That's the only reason I am allowing this. Just don't forget about her. She sure as hell won't forget about you." Rob smiled as he looked towards the horizon.

"Would you give this to her?" Rob handed him a letter. "That should hopefully alieve most of her anger when she wakes up." Clint nodded and soon after Rob flew off with Eddie hanging on with his webs.

"Be safe you two." Clint mumbled before turning back.

*4 hours later*

"Where is he!" Wanda yelled from their shared bedroom.

She came running down the stairs and ran out the door Clint followed soon after with the letter in his hand. When he got to her she had tears streaming down her face.

"He didn't even say goodbye."

"Not exactly." Hearing this caused Wanda to turn around. Clint held out the letter which Wanda snapped from his hands. "He told me to give that to you when you woke up." Clint then turned and entered the house. Wanda wasted no time in opening it.

 _Dear My Lovely Scarlet Angel,_

 _If you are reading this then I have left. I'm terribly sorry for not saying goodbye in person but I know you would never have let me go otherwise. Thank you for helping me through my mother's death and accompanying me to her funeral. I will always remember you and I know our paths will cross again. I know you still hold a grudge against Vision for attacking me and I want you to forgive him. Don't hold onto your anger. I know from experience as I am sure you do as well. Anyway you are probably wondering where I went. Well as for that I have only one thing to say. I have gone home, to where our story started. You probably already know where it is since you're so smart but hopefully it is challenging enough. Till we meet again._

 _Your Knight in shining Armor,_

 _Rob, yours now and forever._

 **The Final chapter in our journey. I hope you all enjoyed this story as I had a blast writing this. Anyway there is a sequel to this with the next Avengers film. Maybe sooner depending on movies. But I will post here again with its information when the time comes. Anyway please leave a review with your final thoughts on the story. Especially the ending since it was a rollercoaster to write. Have a wonderful day and thank you for inspiring me to write this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I have heard you! So as you can see the only person to review my final chapter doesn't want to wait till infinity wars. Understandable. So I am willing to do a small spinoff like story with my OC that takes place before Infinity Wars. I need ideas, villains and a general plot you would want to see. Also I just recently saw the end credits for civil war. Spider man's happened right after he got back before Rob kicked his ass while Bucky went under Ice after Rob blew his arm off in this story. So thankfully they still make sense. Anyway I would love to thank the guest personally for suggesting this but Name is guest so you know who you are. Thank you. Anyway leave a review with what you want or PM me. Note if all the reviewers are guests. I probably won't do it as it could be the same person over and over again. SO I please ask that you vote once and only once._**

 **I just wanted to say before I end this. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me and pushing me to update often. You guys kept this story going and I thank you tremendously for that. I love your dedication and hope to see you more in the future with my other stories or the sequel. Have a wonderful day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a teaser for the spinoff of A Rogue Avenger. Hope you all enjoy it and note that this scene will be in the actual story. I just won't tell you when it will show up. Note we are still a long way before I post official chapters but Hopefully this will hold you over.**

Venom was walking down a long hallway that lead to a glass door. Outside he saw his target overlooking a broken and destroyed city. He smirked as the door slid silently open.

"Welcome back Venom." Rob greeted a smile coming to his face as he turned and greeted Eddie.

"Good to be back." Eddie retracted the suit and stood beside Rob.

"It's such a sad sight to see a city in such ruins isn't it?" Rob asked. Venom looked at him questioningly. "A people who have done nothing wrong were punished and left to rot. Now after years of bitterness we shall descend from the heavens to bring about a golden age."

"What are you getting at?" Eddie asked.

"Tell me Eddie, what do you know about Adolf Hitler?"

"He was a monster who committed inhumane experiments and mass genocide. Not a very good role model if that's what you are getting at." Eddie shifted uncomfortably.

Rob started chuckling but it soon turned into a full on laugh. He sighed after a few minutes, finally calming down. "While true, he also brought Germany out of a great depression and into a golden age. Imagine if he didn't commit atrocities. Would he be so universally hated or would Germany see him as a hero?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying we need to follow in his footsteps." Rob noticed Eddie's appalled look and quickly moved to placate his friend and brother. "No concentration camps or anything like that. I'm not that crazy. Just a few work camps for criminals. We will help this battered nation rise from the ashes. Tell me Eddie, did you find the people I sent you out to find?"

"Yes, two have agreed to follow you while the third is still deciding." Eddie pulled out a folder from his jacket and handed it to Rob.

Rob smirked victoriously. "The people of this nation are hungry for change and with these new members, we shall give them that change, and soon, the world." Rob started cackling as Eddie looked back over the battered city of Sokovia.

*different part of story*

"Any luck finding him?" Wanda walked up towards T'chala who was on a balcony overlooking Wakanda's capital city.

"None. I assume you don't have any ideas." T'chala looked back towards Wanda.

"No. I can't believe I can't decipher this riddle." Wanda growled in frustration. "It's so simple yet every location I think of is empty."

"Maybe you should move on." T'chala said cautiously as he stepped closer to Wanda. "You are a young woman Wanda. Maybe it is time to let go."

Wanda looked at him shocked as T'chala put a hand on her shoulder. She glared at him before ripping herself out of his grasp and left the room.

 **So yeah. I don't want to give you too much but hopefully it gets the gears in your head rolling. Now both of these take place in different parts of the story. Anyway I will not be including Tony Stark's team in thisas the storyline I came up with doesn't need them and I don't want too many characters in the story. Also I don't believe the accords would allow them into my storyline. Just a recap. Rob's team is called the Rouge Avenger's. I am calling Captain America's team, the Outlaws and Tony's is Avengers.** **Hope you enjoyed this little teaser into out two groups. Please note that I don't support Adolf Hitler in ANY WAY! I did want to show you a still slightly unhinged Rob. I reread the first story and realized while Rob did help the Avenger at the end, his mind was never fully fixed. So hopefully I got that right in this. He isn't totally crazy but still unhinged. Any ideas who the new additions to the rouges are? I look forward to your feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15

Well my lovely readers I have news for you! The first chapter is done and ready to be posted! Now all it needs is a name. I have one in mind but would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. Leave a review or message me with your idea. In a day or two I will post it as my new story. So check my profile on January 12th. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
